Considered Good or Evil?
by WhiteAngelAnime
Summary: It seems that the plans have changed amongst the bitbeast thieves; or was it just a cover up the entire time? It now appears that Angel's life is in danger. Can Brooke and friends; along with G reveloution, Justice 5 and Hera save her?
1. Chapter 1

Considered Good or Evil?

She concealed herself in the darkness of the night. Her black outfit coexisted of a black kimono; which came down to her knees. Around her waist was a black sash; keeping it closed. Underneath was black; easily to move in, leggings. Her shoes were black flat shoes; whilst her face was hidden underneath a black mask, which only showed her eyes.

Her eyes were as dark as the night sky; a lovely dark blue, so mystifying, secretive, and so captivating. Her hands were covered with black gloves; her skin was only seen from where her eyes weren't covered. Her hair was tied into a pony tail with a black ribbon. The colour of her hair was so light that it looked white within any lighting that shined upon it.

She halted; scanning around with her eyes, noticing all the people on the ground below her position. She frowned as the building was heavily guarded. Each person held heavy artillery; guarding whatever was inside the building.

She scanned the building in front of her; tracing anything that might give her position away. Nothing appeared in her sight that would give away her position; but that doesn't mean that there wasn't anything there. She looked down again; from the rooftop she was on, and looked to all the guards.

'1...2...3...4...5...6...7... So; seven guards are around the side entrance. If I jump straight down and attack; it would be more complicated, and would take too much time. Taking them out one by one would be easy; but the time takes quite a while. But; taking them out one by one seems to be the best answer' she thought to herself.

With that decided; she turned to her left and jumped down. She landed on the ground safely and without making too much noise. She pressed her back to the wall and carefully took a glance around the corner. She located one guard left on his own; she smirked inwardly to herself, knowing this was too easy.

The guard turned his back to her; not knowing she was there. She took one of her blades from her side pocket; and carefully hid it from any light. She sneaked up behind him; with her left hand, which was free, she covered his mouth and inserted her blade into his heart very quickly.

She let the body drop onto the floor before pulling out her blade. She then wiped it on the body of the guard; where there was a clean patch, then placed it in its pocket. She then silently ran towards another guard; taking out her blade, piercing it through his heart, then moved onto another.

Killing all seven guards took five minutes of her time. She then ran to the side door; carefully placed her hand on it, turned it slowly then gradually pushed it open. No sound; no movement and no light were within the corridor. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly and she saw that it was empty.

'This isn't right; there should be guards inside, unless they thought that this wouldn't happen. No! They know something like this was going to happen; so why wasn't their defences up?' she thought as she frowned.

She carefully made her way inside as she still suspected something was wrong. She pressed her back to a corner; glanced around it and fount nobody there. She turned that corner; looked behind to the other direction, before putting her attention back into the direction she was walking in.

'It's too quiet! Something's definitely wrong' she thought instantly.

She halted; staying close to the wall on her left; as she saw the room she needed to go. She came to the corner; looked both ways before walking up to the doors. She hesitantly placed her hands on both the door knobs; turned them, and gradually pushed them open. She instantly moved to her right; as bullets started shooting at her. One had scrapped her arm; just as she moved to the right.

'Shit! So that's why I couldn't see any in the corridors' she thought with a frown.

The firing soon stopped. She heard used bullets drop to the floor, cartridges thrown to the floor, and reloading. A sweat drop ran down the side of her face; clearly showing that she had a trouble time getting out of the firing range. Her heart was beating fast and loud in her chest; she could feel it pulsing and pounding within her chest, but she could hear its fast beat.

'That was too close for comfort. If I stayed there a little longer; they were have gotten more than just a scrape. Besides; their ammo won't last them long, because of the way they use it. I need to get a clear shot!' she thought angrily.

She looked up above her; but saw nothing useful, she looked to her left; but nothing was there. She then looked to her right; the way the door was to the room, and saw something extremely useful down the corridor.

She ran; the firing began, she dived then rolled as soon as she hit the floor. She then stopped rolling when she got to the other side; she ran down the corridor, grabbed the gigantic metal shield, from the ornament, and rolled it towards the room. The moment it was in front of the room; she went behind it, completely covered, without getting hit as the firing round began again.

She grabbed a weapon; which was round her back, slightly came out the corner of the shield; and shot at the people, who were now firing at her. She retreated behind the shield again as she reloaded her small handgun. She turned around the corner again and fired at the last people who were in sight.

She ran out of the shield and into the room; shooting at the people that were using cover. They didn't even have a chance to know the situation; or even firing at her. She turned and shot at a guy that shown his head from behind a couch. A man escaped from the room as the last of his guards fell to the floor dead. She instantly turned her head to see the door close. She walked quickly in the direction; and shot at the guys that were coming at her. She knew none were behind, because she finished them off first.

The remaining of the guards soon fell to the floor lifeless. She then shot at the lock on the door; knowing it was going to be locked. She then kicked the door open and soon ran down the corridor. The banging of a door behind slammed open came to her ears; from the left side. She ran down the left corridor and soon reached a door that closed. She smirked as she ran towards it.

She opened the door as she continued to run; since the guy didn't have time to lock it behind him. She turned to her left and noticed that she was now on a rooftop of the building. She continued to run as a man came into her view. He stopped as he reached the edge of the building. He turned to see her; but obviously didn't know that she was a female, but she was pointing the gun at him.

"W-what do you want?" he stuttered.

"Your death!" she replied.

He looked at her shocked to hear the answer that she came out with; but not only that, he was shocked to hear the voice was feminine. He stepped back as she stepped forward; but couldn't go any further as he was at the very edge. The gun was still pointed at him; her gloved finger firmly placed on the trigger, ready to fire.

"Please; I beg you, spare my life!" his words were filled with desperation; which caused her to smirk underneath her mask.

"Pathetic! Do you really think you should be begging to me?" she said with attitude in her words.

"_He_ sent you; didn't he? I'll give him his money; just please spare my life" he begged.

"The thing is; _he _doesn't exist anymore. I got rid of him a month ago. You're life; I chose to get rid of myself" she explained.

She allowed the words to sink in. His eyes widened as soon as it did; but at that moment she fired. The bullet entered his brain; staying there as the gun wasn't that powerful, but powerful enough to break through bones. She chucked the gun on his body; turned and walked away from the scene.

"Let's finish them; Mariana" a mid-back orange haired female shouted towards her blade.

Her opponent was a white blonde haired blader with midnight blue eyes. She was incredibly beautiful as well as having an amazing body. Her hair was tied into a pony tail with a golden ribbon. She wore a plain white sleeveless tank top; with red three-quarter length capris pants. She even had a fringe which made her look very cute.

The opponent had a white beyblade with sparkly gold designs all over it; which made a lovely display of sparkly golden patterns. It kept dodging the attacks of the orange haired teen's blade. She kept attacking; but nothing was working. The blonde teen smiled gently; thinking that this battle was too easy for her.

"Lightning strike" the orange haired teen called out.

Her yellow blade started to let off electricity. The next moment; a yellow light went all the way to the clouds, turning them dark. The sky rumbled and the orange haired teen smirked. Soon; without any rain, a lightning bolt came out of the clouds and stroke right where her opponent's blade was.

The smoke dispersed; but the white blade was still spinning, with absolutely no scratches or marks to show it did damage, or that it hit. The orange haired teen looked at it in shock; not believing that her special attack did no damage whatsoever. She looked to her opponent; who still was smiling normally, like nothing was really happening.

The orange haired teen then realised who she was. Her eyes widened in surprise to see that she was battling with _her_ of all people. How could she have forgotten who she was? Her eyes were what gave her away all the time; they were completely rare to see. How could see not have noticed?

"I'm such a dunce! You're beauty's increased since the last time we met; Angel" she spoke to her gently.

"So has yours! It took me sometime to figure out who you were; but the moment you launched your blade, I knew. Brooke; it's been a long time hasn't it, dear friend?" Angel replied.

Her voice was filled with such innocence; she could be easily mistaken as an angel. The gentleness of her words; the kindness each hold, it was unbelievable of what Brooke knew about her.

In Brooke's eyes; curiosity was there, wondering why she was here. Wasn't she supposed to be in London for her modelling job? So why was she here; back at her birth place? It was confusing Brooke completely.

"I've been thinking..." she spoke gently with her eyes downcast to the ground.

Brooke looked at her in wonder; waiting for her to continue with her sentence. Even if only a little; Brooke could see that Angel really has been regretting something, for the sparkles in her eyes were of regret. This caused Brooke to become completely shocked.

'Since when does she show regret?' she thought in total surprise and wonder.

"You've probably guessed it. I'm regretting; Brooke. Regretting about the team breaking up" she said looking up at her.

"You want us to come together again?" Brooke asked with slight excitement.

"I really do want us to come together" she replied honestly.

Brooke's aqua eyes lit up in completely happiness. It had been too long since they were last together; she was just hoping that the team would come together again, after all the time they had been apart. She soon began to whoop around the place; showing just how excited she was about the coming together of the team.

Angel was glad that she was excited for the team; now, she was just hoping that the others would agree to come back together. She wasn't really worried about three of them; but it was just the last one that worried her.


	2. Chapter 2

Considered Good or Evil?

A room was fitted with six chairs positioned around a circular table. The table was holding a big jug of water; which had ice cubes inside to keep the water cool. Six glasses was sitting on top of metal placemats; waiting to be filled with the water. The chairs had comforting material to ensure that whoever sat on it was to be comfortable. The rest of the room was bare.

Light came pouring in through the only window. Shadows formed from where the light could not touch. The only entrance and exit was a pine wooden door; which had a metal silver handle. The ground was fitted with a deep red carpet; giving the room the only colour. The walls were plain and bare; but they were clean as if fresh paint had been laid.

The mechanism to the lock of the door sounded as it was unlocked by whoever was on the other side. The door soon opened as six well built men walked inside the room. They gathered in the room showing either calmness or displeasure. One of the six leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his toned chest.

Four of them sat in the chairs; one had his legs on the table; arms behind his head and was leaning back on the chair. Another turned his chair around so that the back of it was in front of him; sat down, then laid his arms on top of the chair's back support. Another one of the males sat in the chair with his arms folded; his legs slightly apart. The other male had his legs apart; elbow rested on top of his kneecap, with his chin in his hand.

The sixth male stood at the window; looking out with his arms behind his back. His expression was stern; his jaw set hard in anger, but he kept his composure. He turned to face the others. His hair was flat on top of his head; but came into slight spikes at the edges. His hair was black with red highlights actually causing the effect to be a deep red; more like blood. His eyes were a very strange colour; red, just like a royal red. His features were very exquisite; a major pretty boy, he looked no older than 18.

"He was completely useless; he'd even got himself targeted by the one we're after" a spiked blonde haired male spoke with a smirk; as if glad that he was dead.

His hair was bright; reminding anyone of a sunflower or the sun. His eyes were as deep as the ocean's depths; giving a haunting yet mysterious feeling. All the time his eyes always holds a mischievous glint in them; showing that he was up to no good at all. His black sports jacket was open revealing his toned muscles and a six pack. He wore black jogging bottoms with white lines down both sides. It was like he was ready to spirit for the world; or he was just having a nice morning jog. His appearance was also no older than 18 years of age.

"She's analytical; wise and many things that we have yet to comprehend. I had predicted this beforehand. I had specifically told him the dangers he would put himself into; but he chose to ignore my heeds." A brown haired boy spoke with aggravation.

His hair was deep brown very close to black; but because of the lighting, it shows that it's only a very dark shade of brown. His eyes looked very inhuman because they were absolutely jet black. However; there was a strangeness to them which draws the opposite sex in, but makes all boys jealous of him, this causes them to forget that his eyes were inhuman in the first place.

He wore a black leather jacket; which was open showing his white sleeveless shirt, which was cut in a V around the neck. The shirt clung to his body showing his abs and muscles. His arms muscles were hidden by the jacket; but the outline of them could be seen, and it showed that he was very muscular. His trousers were a dark blue; his muscular legs hid underneath, not revealing how muscular they were.

"Leon; calm yourself! The fool died because of idiocy and his arrogance. The worst of all was the fact he _begged _for his life to be _spared_. No that just damn right ticks me off" a dark red head stated with his eyes burning with rage.

His hair reminded anyone of blood whilst his eyes burned with ferociousness as fire. The truth about his eyes was; they literally had the same colour as fire, as it constantly moves like it as well. He wore a red short sleeved top; which his muscles pulled at, like they were about to tear the shirt apart. His trousers were black making him seem a bit creepy to be around; but his presence around others gave the opposite affect.

"Ty; can you reframe from increasing that temper of yours? It really is a bother" a silver haired 18 year old male spoke out with a smirk on his features.

The red head named Ty glared at him; showing he didn't appreciate his cocky attitude. The silver haired male looked right into his eyes with that cocky smirk of his; causing Ty to become much angrier. His fiery eyes blazed as if the fire had just been fuelled from the silver haired male's words.

The silver haired male had his hair tied into a low pony tail. His eyes were violet which had the glint of cheekiness within. He wore a black top with no sleeves. The top clung to his body; showing off all the muscles and abs that he has. His trousers clung tight against his legs; showing the muscular of them.

"Enough! Both of your insolence is starting to get on my nerves. Unless you want to test my patience and temper; I suggest you both just shut up" a male with dark blue hair said with a raised voice.

They turned to face the dark haired male; who was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed and his face distorted with furry. They could clearly see that he really wanted to smash someone's head in at that very point; and it was most likely either Ty or the silver haired male, maybe even both of them.

The dark haired male had spiked hair; that came to his shoulders. His eyes were a dark blue nearing off to a black colour. He wore a black top with the picture of flames covering it. It was short sleeved; but his muscles tugged at the top, making it seem as if they would tear the fabric. His trousers were dark blue maybe a black colour.

"Kage; my brother, you need to calm. Getting angry with our comrades isn't going to solve our problems with our stubborn yet troublesome target" the male standing at the window spoke calmly.

Everyone looked to their leader; all seeing his anger in his eyes, but he was in control of it, which all the other males could clearly see. Kage; the male leaning against the wall, averted his gaze to the floor, and then grunted for his first response. Kage soon looked back at his brother and saw that he was beginning to become angry with him, and he knew why.

"Yes big brother, Yami" Kage replied with his temper lowered.

Yami accepted that and gave a nod full of appreciation. He soon looked to his other four men that were sitting on the chairs; knowing they were waiting for an explanation for this sudden meeting. Despite that; each male in the room knew why they were there, so questions were not needed.

"Leader; shouldn't we just go in and take her for ourselves? I mean all our subordinates failed miserable and paid the price by her blades" the blonde haired male spoke.

His voice was so serious; earlier he had that annoying joking voice, but now, his voice sounded so... mature? His changing attitude and voice actually confused the others to what he truly is; but not one, not one single person actually confronted him about it, the only person that knew about it was... their leader.

"Marik; I can see that you are confused about me not letting you just go and capture her without working in the background unnoticeably. However; if she were to know that we are the ones that want her capture, it would cause much more problems on our hands" Yami replied to him.

"What you're saying is that she'll escape our grasps? Or that we're not strong enough to ensure she can't escape?" the silver haired male asked.

"Lucifer; have you once ever studied her? Gone through her profile of what we have? Understand how she works; what she does, and how she does it? I guarantee that your answers would be 'no'" Yami spoke to him slightly enraged.

"Sorry sir!" Lucifer apologised; not wanting to enrage his leader any further.

"Boss; is she really that much trouble? Is she even worth our time? I mean; how can a 15 year old female be of our importance?" the dark brown haired male asked.

They all turned to him with a look; but Yami, he was not showing he was actually pissed by that question; he actually looked as if he was glad that someone had finally asked. It was as if he was waiting for someone to ask what everyone else was actually wanting to ask; but did not have the guts to ask at all.

"Angel, Brooke! It's so good to see the both of you again"

A female with mid-back pink hair pulled them both into a gentle and friendly hug. They both hugged back with a large amount of gentleness and friendliness. All three soon parted from each other and then stood smiling at each other.

"Angel, Brooke, Cecil!"

The three turned to see two females walking over to them. One had dark purple hair tied into a pony tail whilst the other had black hair tied into two pony tails at the sides of her head. The dark purple haired female wore a black dress going down to her knees; but underneath she wore leggings, which came down to her ankles. The other had a dark purple belly top with a matching skirt. Underneath her skirt she wore leggings; also going down to her ankles, but was the same colour as the rest of her clothes.

The purple haired female had black eyes; the matching colour to the female beside her. The black haired female had dark purple eyes; matching the purple haired female. In fact; the two of them were sisters, not twin sisters. They were totally opposite with the other; but they got along together.

"Dia; you need to lighten up more, your little sister Ella is so much more fun than you" Cecil said as if complaining to her.

"Cecil; you could at least learn to keep your mouth close sometimes" Dia answered back.

"My breath does not stink" Cecil said taking what she said the wrong way; as always.

Angel; Brooke and Ella exchanged glances to each other before giggling at the sight of the two going at it again; just like old times. Cecil and Dia exchanged glances to each other; before giggling along with the others. Things really hadn't changed over the few years they've been apart; but the main problem was when the last one joined them.

"Girls... Over here!"

All five turned to see a female with long wavy light blue hair running up to them. Her eyes were slightly darker than her hair was. Her clothes were of a dark blue skirt; which came to just above her knees. Her legs were bare; but she wore flat glittery blue shoes. Her top had straps with frills coming off them; but the top reached to her waist. Her hair was set loose; so as she ran, it flew behind her.

She then reached them in a few minutes with a gentle smile on her features. Dia looked to her with a frown; which soon was turned into guilt. Something that hadn't crossed her features for years. In turn the blue haired female hugged each one of them; but since Dia hated being hugged, she put her hand out for her to shake, which she did.

"Faye; look about a few years ago, I'm so-" Dia began.

"Dia; the past is the past. I don't need to relate to it no more; it's been and gone, no one can change it. Besides; if I hadn't forgiven you, I wouldn't be bothering with you" Faye interrupted.

Dia was quite shocked of what was said to her; but it soon turned into a smile, glad that she had been forgiven. The others looked to each other then smiled at this friendly atmosphere that was around them. Dia and Faye had finally sorted out the problem that kept them both apart.

"Angel; I have to say something before you begin to speak" Dia spoke out in confidence. "I want our team to come back together again"

The only person to not have gasped at her sudden outburst was Angel; whom only smiled at it. The next few minutes had gone by and they were all silent; still taking in the information that Dia had suddenly stated in an outburst. Brooke and Cecil soon rejoiced by whooping out loud; causing everyone to smile at their happiness.

"Angel; I want in, I want our team to reunite" Ella spoke.

"You know I'm in" Cecil literally shouted out.

"I'm not backing down from rejoining the team. So you can count me in as well Angel" Faye stated with a smile.

"I told my answer already to Angel; but I'm still definitely joining the team" Brooke spoke with happiness emitting from her voice.

Everyone turned to face her; pleading with their eyes for her to make her decision. Even though it was the reason why Angel had called them all; she still couldn't say no to them when they were pleading so desperately.

"I couldn't say no even if I wanted to" Angel told them and they smiled in happiness.

"The team has finally reunited after many years of separation. Now; we shall aim forward and triumph to become known once more. Let's go Team..."


	3. Chapter 3

Considered Good or Evil?

"_The head of an illegal business was fount dead late last night. The weapon was a small handgun fount on his body. The police gave a statement that the man had committed suicide; so no further action to finding the truth behind the case was necessary. However; inside the building, it was filled with bodies of men, all who had been shot at. This has given the police to think over the case; whether it was a suicide or not. Some police believe that the head of the business murdered them and then taken his own life. But some police are set to believe there was more to it than it appears. So as we speak; a few of the bodies, including the head of the business, were taken in to get an autopsy. So any new information has yet to be fount out. So we might need to take care with what we do; because it seems that we might have a murderer around town, so be careful everyone." _The female reporter stated on national television.

The room was completely empty; so in this house, the reporter was speaking to herself. The floor and walls were made out of wood; which had been varnished. There were a few pocket doors; one that led to another part of the Japanese type house, and another to the outside, which was doubled.

"Yo Tyson; do I really have to spell this out for ya? Cause you're losing really badly here" a voice of a child; possibly the age of 12 years, spoke out to a 15 year old blue haired male.

"Yeah Tyson; you're worrying me here. What seems to be the problem?" a male with blonde hair and blue eyes asked him.

Tyson; the 15 year old dark blue haired male, looked to the ground just in front of his feet. The emotion that was in his eyes was... sadness? It seemed something more than that; maybe worry; concern and some sadness as well. However; something was bugging him, causing him to be depressed, and a depressed Tyson isn't normal. Maybe the world might end if Tyson had become depressed for the first time ever.

"Tyson; what's wrong?" a short brown haired female asked.

"I'm having doubts that Tyson would want to talk about it. It could just be a family problem or something guys. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Right; Tyson?" a brown haired male asked.

Tyson only shifted his gaze to look at his beyblade; Dragoon. The white blade was continuously spinning in one spot; not moving any where else. With Tyson not responding to his friends; they began to worry that something was wrong; they were beginning to think that it wasn't a family problem, but something much bigger than that.

"Tyson" the red haired boy; the child of the group, said with worry.

Tyson lifted his head and looked at all his friends around him. They all had worry written on their faces; something that they normally wouldn't do for Tyson, since he was an always-happy-person, yeah, a happy person that spends almost all his time stuffing his face with food, junk food in that. His brown eyes were showing that he had something on his mind; but that soon disappeared as it was overtaken by his happy side again.

"It's just I'm starving my head off. I've not eaten for a long while" he said as he held his stomach with his left hand.

Everyone dropped to the floor. There was nothing wrong with him at all; this was what was going through their minds, but their obliviousness kept them from guessing that Tyson was actually hiding what had sent his mind adrift, and what had caught him to become depressed. He laughed nervously; knowing that he was going to be shouted at by them; especially Hilary, the brown haired female.

"Could you at least once not think about food?" the brown haired boy asked.

"But Kenny; I'm starving, I've not eaten for ages" Tyson moaned.

"You just ate five minutes ago" Max confirmed.

Tyson nervously laughed again as he scratched the back of his head with his right hand. Whilst everyone was busy thinking to themselves how Tyson was so inconsiderate; Tyson looked to the sky with that same look he had before he confirmed a lie to his friends. He didn't want them to find out that something was going amidst; especially since that a certain loyal friend of his had spoke to him the night before, the exact moment of the murdering that was being spoken about on national television.

"Mr. D" Cecil sang out through the air.

The group of six united bladers were walking through the park in search of a man called Mr Dickinson. Mr Dickinson was the man that was their sponsor for them to become a beyblading team in competitions. A man that Angel happened to be close to; so close that they became like a family, grandfather and granddaughter. The other five knew Mr. D for when they were with him in the competitions and on TV.

They turned down the left path which connected with an open space. A fountain was set in the middle; with a man in a long coat and brown hat sat feeding the birds, minding his own business. Pigeons were scattered in front of him as they pecked away at the bird seeds that the man gentle chucked to the ground for them. Angel had instantly felt the familiar connection with the man; she could even seem to sense his depressed state he was in.

The other five were looking in different directions; with their heads as they stayed in the same spot. Angel walked towards the man at the fountain; she needed to talk with him. The other five gasped as they saw their group leader walking up to the man at the fountain; they were surprised that she would take action like that.

Angel stood a few paces away from the man; his aura filled her senses, she knew who he was. The man looked to Angel; but his face was filled with shock, however within the next few seconds, it was exchanged with the happiest face that Angel had ever seen off him. She smiled gently at him as he instantly stood to face her directly.

"Angel; I thought I'd never see you again. I mean you just disappeared off the face of the earth. Did something happen?" he asked with worry.

She could see that he wanted to do something to help her; his eyes gave everything away. He was too gentle; kind and caring, and that was what made him vulnerable. He could easily be taken advantage of. Whilst Angel was as close to him as a granddaughter to him; she would never let something like that happen to him, but sometimes, she wouldn't be able to protect him forever. His eyes; they changed, the emotions had changed within them and Angel instantly saw this.

"Mr. D; I'm just going to randomly guess this. The BBA no longer exists because a man came to your superiors; who were the ones to let you run the company, sold it to this man. So now you're out of business; workless and filled with shame and guilt?" she confirmed to him; whilst changing the subject.

"Angel; I can't believe how analytical; compassionate and considerate you are. I'm truly amazed and touched by your outstanding abilities you were gifted with. BBA only exists in the hearts of the bladers that still want to stay signed up with the BBA. I'm afraid; I can no longer sponsor you as a blading group" he said with sadness spoken with almost every word.

The other five came up to them and recognised Mr. D right away; as his hat was now resting on the fountain. Angel's emotions changed in a spilt second. Her eyes no longer filled with joy; happiness, or excitement; they now showed depression, sadness, anger and disbelief. She closed her eyes to stop the tears; which she felt welling in her eyes, she felt absolutely terribly about the situation, she knew how Mr Dickinson's feeling.

The five girls behind exchanged glances; they had heard about the BBA being taken over by BEGA, they could tell that this saddened Angel, maybe even left a small tear in her heart. Their hopes had become shattered; they wanted to be a beyblading group of the BBA, but it only exists in their hearts. It was impossible for their hope to come true; they can't become a group again.

"We can still be a group! We can represent the BBA as we rebel against BEGA. The only beyblading organization I'll ever sign up for is the BBA; BEGA is nothing more to me than an enemy that must be crushed. I'm not sure about you guys; but I'm going against BEGA to reclaim the BBA's rightful position at the beyblading league" Angel spoke up with confidence.

Her words inspired the others; giving them hope and a goal that they desperately wanted to achieve. Mr. D looked to Angel who held her former emotions; before she became saddened. Her eyes were gleaming with her inspiration; her goal, her target that she was focusing on. Whatever gleamed in her eyes; she'll follow it through, even if it means that she'll focus only on that.

"No matter what I'm always beside you all the way" Brooke said with a grin.

"You can always count on me" Cecil said with a cute closed eye smile.

"I'm in; I want to give BEGA a major surprise" Dia said with a smirk.

"I'm in! Count on me Angel" Ella stated as she leaned forward a little with her hands on her hips.

"Angel; I'm always here for you" Faye stated sweetly.

Mr. D looked at them surprised and amazed with their fighting spirit. They're willing to fight for the BBA; stand up against an opponent they know little about, just to show that the BBA are worth more than what BEGA are claiming to think? Angel looked to each of her group members with a smile of gratefulness. She then turned to Mr. D with a smile saying that they'll definitely do it. He gave a smile back saying just how grateful he was.


	4. Chapter 4

Considered Good or Evil?

"This is fucking pathetic! Our movements are hidden within the shadows. How the fuck can she analyse them and predict our every move? It's like she's the one making them and we're just complying to her fucking whim." Ty shouted with absolute rage.

"So... what you're saying is we're the puppets whilst she's our master?" Marik asked of him with an unpleased frown.

"Listen here sunshine; you say anything like that again, I'll rip your spinal cord right out of your throat" Ty said with displeasure of his companion's words.

"Listen here you fucking ketchup head-" Marik began.

"Both of you keep your tempers to yourselves! We don't need bloodshed between companions." Yami interrupted with a raised voice.

They soon closed their foul mouths; that were ready to continue on their abusive language towards each other, maybe even get into a fight which would cause bloodshed. Yami's face was distorted with so much rage; it was unbelievable. Kage looked to his older brother who was giving extremely harsh death glares at both Ty and Marik. The others were just sitting very still; not fidgeting, or moving a single muscle for they were petrified of him. Kage sighed in frustration of his older brother. Normally; he would not let his temper take over, this was one of those rare times that he had seen.

They were back in the same room as they were yesterday. Kage was leaning against the wall once more with his arms crossed over his very firm muscular chest. Ty was lazily sitting in his chair with his hands crossed over his toned chest. Marik was sitting crossed legged on the chair with his right hand middle finger playing with a strand of his blonde hair. Leon was on the floor; his back against the wall, his legs tucked in slight and parted, whilst his arms rested on his kneecaps with the rest of the arms dangling in between them.

Lucifer was sitting cross legged on the floor; messing with his beyblade, tweaking it up. Scattered around him were various beyblade parts; outer rings, the metal rings, the bottom parts and other parts that connected with the beyblade. All which belonged to him. Yami had moved to the window; his hands on the window sill, putting his weight into it as he leaned against it. His eyes were focused upon a building in the distance; the newly built building known as BEGA.

The position of the building was on the south side to the building; an actual building which supplies work to other unemployed citizens. It was to keep hidden whilst they were to manage with capturing their target; that was proving to be such a menace to them. About ¼ of the employees of the building; which the six men own, were actually working for their true purposes. The other ¾ of the employees didn't have a single clue of what their bosses true goals were; all they wanted was some work so that they could get paid, they wouldn't even ask any questions, they would just get the job done when they were told. That was what they were getting paid for; doing things, even if they were to break the law.

Each one of the six men was to be counted as extraordinarily dangerous. Notwithstanding; their appearance were too dreamlike; their handsomeness was beyond everyone's wildest imaginings. Yami maybe their leader; his features worth dying for, just like the others, but he's the most dangerous one of the lot. His temper has always had a long fuse; takes forever for him to snap, or to lose control of it. But there were the rare times that it actually happened; when only Kage had often seen it. Yami was the one that the others tried to stay clear of; or tried not to anger.

"Maybe Marik is right; bro. We need to see personally to this and get it over with. She's causing too much trouble by being rebellious against us." Kage spoke seriously.

"Kage; you should know by now. We can't see to it personally; not until it gets really ugly, that's when we'll step in." Yami snapped.

"It's gotten ugly all ready; it's been ugly the moment we sent out the first to obtain her. Your temper is going out of control and it's because of her. Don't you see Yami; you're losing it, you might not be able to keep control of yourself for much longer." Kage fired back.

Yami glared at his brother for the very first time. His eyes were red then they turned to a sinister yet strangely very dark blue; then returned back to their original state. Kage's eyes widened; his fear stretched to each curve of his eyes, not one spot was left unchanged with the sudden new emotion; an emotion not once materialized on his handsome features before.

The other four wanted to get their distance away from their leader; as their expression became too easily registered. Yami's eyes glazed over with rage; absolute furry, so much anger it was indescribable. Kage had never seen his brother like this; not even the times when he had his strange mood swings.

"Kage; you should learn to control your dismissive demeanour, otherwise you'll get a lot of trouble with me one day" Yami threatened with a hoarse voice.

Kage didn't like the way he spoke that sentence; heck, he didn't like the words at all, let along the way he said it. The others were beginning to become nervous around Yami's presence now; they shifted slightly of their sitting position, as if desperately trying to get out and quick. Even if they wanted to get out and quick; they stayed fast in their spots, not daring to move, just in case they happened to increase his unexplainable temper.

"Celestia; let's finish this" Cecil spoke with confidence to her bit-beast.

"Estelle; we can't let them take the win" Ella spoke to her bit-beast.

Celestia is actually a cute orange fox with a very well mannered personality. However; when asked or told what to do by Cecil, she would oblige to it straight away. Celestia's holder is a lovely deep yellow colour. Its design was officially made by Angel; who happened to know practically anything about beyblades.

Estelle was a sly but cute grey coyote. She actually has a slightly dismissive demeanour; but she actually is quite mannered. Estelle is also a close friend of Celestia; they've been friends since they were practically born, which was over a few millennia ago. Estelle's holder is a lovely light blue; just slightly darker than the azure sky. Her blade was also designed by Angel as well; the whole teams' blades were created by Angel single handily.

"I won't let you get away" Cecil said to Ella who had just got her blade out of Cecil's attack just in time.

"You're the third strongest on the team Cecil; cut me some slack would you" Ella acted; trying to fool Cecil to go easy on her.

"You think I'll fall for them Ella? You've done that trick too many times on me; and I've always pulled through and defeated you. I've learnt from your acting; which happens to be brilliant" Cecil stated to her.

"Thanks for the compliment" Ella said with a happy smile.

Celestia sped with a high velocity at Estelle; smacked into her, causing her to fly backwards. She skidded to a stop as she continued to spin but slightly wobbly. She then regained her balance and went for Celestia who just dodged like she just side-stepped out the way. Estelle continued on the attack; but Celestia continued to just 'side-step' to dodge her continuous attacks.

"You're only going to exhaust yourself Ella" Cecil stated mockingly.

Ella growled in frustration; she was right! Estelle was beginning to tire from all the constant attacks; which were meaningless. A few seconds later Ella began to feel exhaustion; her power was decreasing, and so was the velocity of her beyblade. Cecil smirked and smacker her blade out of the dish; taking the victory along with it.

"How...? How can you... do that?" Ella stated out of breath.

"Celestia absorbs her opponents power; strength, abilities and will, draining it as she does so. Therefore the power of her opponent slowly decreases" Cecil stated with a proud smile.

"How can she absorb and drain the power?" Ella stated fascinated with her friends bit-beast's ability.

"Celestia only needs to be spinning as well as her opponent and straight away she's already taking what she requires from her opponents" Cecil replied.

"At the start; the moment I launched Estelle, Celestia was draining and absorbing Estelle of her power; abilities, strength and will?" Ella stated in a question.

"That's right" Cecil replied with a very proud smile.

Ella stared shocked at her friend. Not once had Cecil ever revealed her ability to the rest of the team; Angel knew about it, but the others didn't. This caused them to stare at Cecil surprised and shocked. They soon regained composure and just smiled at her whilst she gladly responded to with her own. She summoned her blade back to her hand and smiled thanking Celestia for her work.

"I'm glad I found you in time!"

They turned to see Mr. D running up to them. As soon as he reached them; he leant forward, hands on his knees, catching his breath from running for so long. His heart steadied to its normal pace; and he straightened and looked up. The girls had gather around in front of him; all wondering why he was in a rush to find them.

"I've got some information that you must know. The leader of BEGA is Boris; Tyson's challenged him and he accepted. It was a five on five beyblade match; but now they've changed it to a seven on seven beyblade match" he explained to them.

"Are you suggesting that at least one or two of us gets a position on Tyson's team to overthrow BEGA?" Angel happened to be the one to ask him.

"I'm glad you caught on Angel. Ray and Max have gathered together with Tyson to oppose BEGA; Kai, however-" Mr. D spoke.

"-Joined BEGA" Angel finished.

They went silent. The wind rustled the leaves of the trees; all six of their hairs fluttered in the breeze, caressing their hairs, as if fingers were running through them. The wind soon died down; to the point not one single thing blew. All was lifeless; everything stood still like statues, like time had stood still.

The silence was broken when Angel giggled that sweet; cute angelic giggle of hers. They turned to her; wondering what caused her to giggle so innocently. She soon stopped and looked to Mr. D with a gentle smile on her features. Everyone was now wondering what Angel had planned within her impenetrable mind.

"I speak for the whole group when I say this; we'll gladly become members of the rebels against BEGA" Angel stated and the other five nodded to agree that her stated was true.

Mr. D looked to the girls with gratefulness sparkling in his eyes. How could he ever repay them for what they're doing for him? He felt like shedding a few tears out of the generosity that the six girls were giving. He was truly and deeply grateful.


	5. Chapter 5

Considered Good or Evil?

The branches were shook ever so slightly by the gentle wind. The leaves rustled as the calm wind passed through them. The firm trunks of the trees; solid and heavy, kept the tree within the ground, even through deadly storms. The lush dark green leaves grew from the branches; giving the trees more life. Not every tree just coexisted with leaves; there was a large majority of trees that were blooming blossoms.

Blue tit birds were pecking at the ground; attempting to gather their food. One of the blue tits looked up; turning its head, looking at its surroundings. Its little black eyes fell onto a white blossom tree. It wasn't the blossom tree that it was concentrating on; but it was who was leaning against the trunk of the tree, which had captured the matured female blue tit.

The blue tit outstretched its wings and fluttered in the air and towards the direction of the person. The person lifted their right hand; the blue tit landed on the slightly curved index finger of the strange person. A sweet; but gentle, smile fount its way onto the person's, feminine features. The blue tit was directly facing the female; the female blue tit chirped at the female, causing the female's smile to increase slightly.

The female had waist length layered hair which was a deep lustrous black. A bell was located on her left; which was strapped to a lock of her hair by a lustrous red ribbon. Her eyes were a deep blue; a midnight blue, to be more exact. Her skin was white; but with slight colour to it, maybe on its way to turning to the colour of a slight tan.

She wore a black wrap style halter top; with three-quarter length leggings underneath a black satin net layer skirt. Her shoes were flat black shoes. Her right leg was crossed over her left leg; but both straightened out in front of her. A necklace with black angel wings hung from her neck.

The female blue tit stretched her wings and fluttered off somewhere else. The female's dark blue eyes followed its movements. She closed and concentrated on the sounds around her; which began to increase in sound. The sound of the birds chirping decreased in volume; hitting the point of becoming soundless, as if the noise never existed to her ears. She heard the sound of cars rapidly driving passed in the distance. She focused less on the sound of the cars; she diminished the sound of other things, but began to hear the sound of voices.

The voices became clear and so had their thoughts. She sustained her focus; concentrating on each word spoken from the group. Their thoughts became clear to her; but one she was unable to penetrate; she couldn't penetrate the sixth person's mind to know what they were thinking. It frustrated her; but she kept her composure as she intruded on the conversation.

"So what are we suppose to do whilst we wait?" one spoke with boredom.

"I don't know! Masturbate?" one replied jokingly.

"Sick minded bastard! Control that indecent mind of yours; before you like... contaminate ours." one spoke with aggravation.

"Pests; you can't do anything with instructions, you need to be babysat wherever you go" one spoke; testifying the others.

"Hn; stupid minded morons" one spoke with unpleasantness of the others.

"Enough! The lot of you! Very soon you'll have your own jobs to complete; but for now you wait. We'll be making our move soon; we don't have much time" the sixth spoke; the one with the impenetrable mind.

Everything grew quite; it seemed that the five had turned to face the sixth. Something was amidst; the atmosphere with the six had become dense and intense, causing the female's thoughts to rattle and conceive some horrifying images; which happened to flash within her mind. She immediately thrust the images to the depths of her mind; not finding them important as to the exact moment.

She went back into eavesdropping in their discussion of... events? The sixth person actually had captured her full attention; something about that one was dangerous; causing her to become fully aware that the rest was also something else... along the lines of dangerous also.

The six had deep husky; yet sexy voices. Masculine voices; too deep for a feminine voice, they were males... all six of them. Since the sixth male had spoken; the rest had not opened their mouths to speak, it seemed that they were waiting for the sixth male to continue with his words. There was more to it than what the female had thought; but she seemed to have caught on quite quickly. She hadn't caught on what exactly they were meant to be discussing; or what they were originally there for, because the five weren't thinking of important things, the sixth, she couldn't even read his thoughts.

"Marik; Kage, we're going to your plan. We're going to be making our move much sooner than I had expected" the sixth spoke to two of them.

"Brother; what's going on?" either Marik or Kage had asked.

"It's nothing! I've just happened to think that you're two's plan was the best. It's nothing more than that" the sixth male spoke.

"Brother Yami; you've never altered your mind. You always know the best plans; what the hell is going on? Don't tell me that nothing is going on; because I can tell that something is" the same one to have spoken to the sixth said with a raised voice.

His voice held desperateness in it; including slight panic and worry. He could sense that there was something up. The atmosphere about the six had changed ever so slightly. It seemed that this one; named Marik or Kage, had sensed it and who had given the atmosphere the little twist.

"Kage; none of us can no longer speak in privacy any more. _She's _come sooner than anticipated. We can't let _her_ get to our target before us; we need that girl, but with _her_ here now... our complication has only just begun. Be prepared; _she'll _do anything just to ruin our plans" Yami spoke with leadership.

"Leader; who is this _she_ you speak of?" another male asked.

"The one that will change our fate if our target gets in her hands" Yami spoke with a riddle.

That was when the female shot her eyes open instantly. Her head slumped to look at the ground; her breathing came within a few seconds. Her breathing was heavy; unsteady and filled with shock. She coughed trying to catch her breath again; it was like she was being coked, strangled by powerful hands.

'His eyes... they looked straight at me. I couldn't breathe when they locked with mine. His eyes... they seemed to have been choking me' she thought as the image of his eyes turning to look at her replayed in her mind.

She lifted her right hand to her throat; feeling it, as if she really had been strangled by hands, which had clamped around her throat unnoticeably. A sweat drop rolled down the left side of her face; she swallowed the lump in her throat. She thought back to his eyes; when he had looked at her... they were pitch sinister; menacing dark blue. But if she recalled carefully; before that, his eyes were red, menacing, but not as menacing as those strangely very dark blue ones.

'How on earth was he able to pinpoint my location? All the while he was focusing extremely hard on trying not to lose control of his temper. Those eyes aren't human; he's not human... none of them are human' she through with seriousness.

She gritted her teeth; she pounded her clenched fists onto the ground, slightly denting it since she didn't use much force. Her fists unclenched; but soon slammed shut into a clenched fist again, with grass in between her tightly clamped fingers. Her jaw was set in anger; her gritted teeth tightened, her eyes narrowed, her pupils contracted into slits. Her eyes turned to an extraordinarily deadly sinister purple.

'Damn it! If there the ones that I'm thinking of... my attempts to get to _her _is going to much more complicated and extremely... problematic. Besides; their location is... to the south of that new organization called BEGA. I'm a hell lot weaker when I'm away from _her_; but I'm still powerful enough to kick major ass. I need to find _her_ and fast' she thought.

She stood up quickly; her eyes changing back to her original colour and shape. She turned around fast to her right and walked out of the park; and into the town, filled with many people.

"I can't believe this! Why's Boris back and what's his evil scheme this time?" a male teen with dark blue hair shouted with irritation; frustration and confusion.

"Calm down Tyson. Getting angry isn't the answer" a little brown haired boy spoke to Tyson.

"Kenny's right Tyson; you really need to calm down. Getting angry really isn't the right way to think" a black haired male teen stated.

"I agree with Ray; maybe we're all completely shocked with the fact that Boris is back" a blonde haired male teen said.

"I don't like the sound of this Borsch guy; guys. I should've given him a wedgie" a red haired 12 year old boy said as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"It's Boris Daichi; not Borsch" the blonde haired male stated to the red head boy.

"Whatever!" Daichi replied; still with a sulk.

Tyson ruffled his own hair with both his hands in irritation. The fact that Boris was back was irritating him to no end. The others were just as shocked as Tyson was; but Tyson was only showing that he was annoyed; frustrated, irritated and most of all angry. He would have guessed that the same criminal from two years ago would come back.

"Besides; we can't judge, guys! For all we know; Boris could have really changed for the good, I mean look at the facilities of the place. It was huge! All the bladers had expert advice; they weren't being forced against their will, and they weren't being used to become soldiers either. We may have been wrong about him" Kenny said to the others; trying to make them understand that there's a possibility that the former criminal, might have changed for the better.

"Did you see what one of BEGA's bladers had done to Tala; Kenny? He's in the hospital; in a comma. Do you still want me to believe that there's nothing fishy going on?" Tyson said getting right in Kenny's face with a slightly raised voice.

Kenny had to slightly lean back; as Tyson, was a little too close to him, with that stern; yet, serious expression. Kenny had a sweat drop on the left side of his face; his expression showed discomfort and shock. Maybe the surprise event of an unwanted person had changed Tyson? Well; it certainly seemed like it as Tyson had never been so serious before.

"If you guys are going to mope around about this; then be my guest, because I'm not going to be sitting about doing nothing to take care of the problem" a tall white haired male stated arrogantly as he stood up to go and oppose BEGA right now.

"Rick; take it easy, we're all in this together. We can't just go against BEGA without a strategy" a female from the PPB all starz stated to him.

Everyone looked to the boarded floor; knowing that opposing BEGA without a strategy was foolish, they'll be easily defeated. Rick turned back round and stationed himself back onto the floor; thinking really hard, like the others, on how to oppose BEGA in the best way. All the males sat on the floor crossed legged; thinking extremely hard on what the best possible way was to approach BEGA. The females sat on the floor; legs together and tucked to their left.

The rebels; whom were opposing BEGA, coexisted of; Tyson, Max, Ray, Daichi, Kenny, Rick, Michael, Lee, Miguel, Raul, Hilary, Emily, Mariah, Matilda and Julia. Each one; rivals in beyblading and also loyal friends till the end. Each person within the room all had their own experiences; thoughts, ideas, but all held one hope, one dream which united them together. Their dream was to bring the true way of beyblading back to the world; and not just pro sport to be taken lightly as a game.

No; beyblading is much more than a professional sport, beyblading holds memories; precious memories, good and bad memories, painful and joyous memories... all which makes it up. Beyblading is also about emotions; how to channel them, use them and to fight along side your blade and bit-beast; if you have one. Beyblading has never been something to just pass up as 'fun'; it actually holds dear things to each 'true' blader. A true blader knows this; they would know that blading is something that they've been confined to most their life; or all of it. True bladers are entitled to know and hold the truth about the spirit of blading; only those that have the spirit of beyblading are 'true' beybladers.

Kitty: *Nervously giggles* Hiya everybody. This is my first time writing these little ending things; so sorry if I TOTALLY suck at it

Angel: *Giggles innocently* It's nice to meet you all; this is the very first time that Kitty (Writer) has spoken specifically after a story. Well it's the characters first time as well.

Tyson: Hey; Kitty! Why aren't I the main character? You know; the hero of the story?

Kitty: Because this isn't about you; you're in the story, but it isn't really about you

Tyson: *Dumb founded*

Angel: Harsh!

Unnamed female: *Laughs quite evilly* Wow; Tyson got it told to him

Brooke: Guys; Kai set his bit-beast on me

Unnamed female: That jerk; I'm going to teach him a major lesson *Rolls up invisible sleeves and stomps towards Kai*

Kai: O.O *Runs away screaming blue murder*

Unnamed female: *Goes after Kai*

Brooke: Wow; thanks unnamed female *Shouts to her*

Unnamed female: No prob; glad to be of service *Bows to her and continues to chase Kai*

Garland: I hope Kitty; the writer of this story isn't avoiding writing about us from BEGA

Ming-Ming: You can't forget about all my devoted fans out there *Blows kisses to them*

Kitty: Who let the failure princess of singing in here?

Brooklyn: Garland did *Blames Garland instantly*

Garland: Yeah; thanks Brooklyn *Sarcasm*

Brooklyn: *Smiles* Your welcome

Angel: It's getting over crowded here

Garland: We've not seen you yet

Angel: *Gulps* Just a friend saying hi *Hides behind Kitty* Help! I'm not meant to be seen *Whispers to Kitty*

Kitty: And that concludes chapter five of; considered good or evil? See you next time; till then goodnight and sweet dreams *Waves goodbye*


	6. Chapter 6

Considered Good or Evil?

Tyson and the rest of the BBA revolutions were practising their beyblading skills in the park. Tyson; Daichi, Ray and Max were up against Miguel; Michael, Rick and Lee. Kenny; was, without a doubt recording the battle data on his laptop; looking at any progress that they might have achieved. The others had surrounded the eight blades; cheering them on, trying to press them further into action.

The only sound emitted from the blades and the bladers; the rest of the park was filled with peaceful chirps, fluttering and songs of the birds. No emptiness was present; the sounds spoke life, life meant something to look forward to. Emptiness cannot live if life is present; movements, sounds, even plants, each one represents life; causing emptiness to be cast aside.

The natural environment surrounded the bladers; whom were too focused on the battle to even observe their surroundings. Fresh green leaves painted the trees another colour; lush green grass decorated the earth's soil. Azure coloured the heavenly sky above; no whiteness or darkness of clouds contrasted it. The ball of flames radiated heat and light onto the earth's surface; heating all within its sight. The temperature was cooled by the gentle wind; which caused people to believe the whether was perfect.

"Dragoon"

"Driger"

"Strata-Dragoon"

"Draciel"

The four blades shot towards the opposing blades; smacking into them, causing them to fly backwards. The opposing blades skidded to a halt; resisting the fact that they were doomed to win this battle. The same four attacking blades followed through with the attack. The other four dodged the attack; making the four to smack into the side of the dish, causing them to bounce off the side, then bounced off the floor, before returning back to spinning again.

A little way off; a lustrous black haired female watched them from behind a tree. Her hand rested on the tree to her left; whistle the other stayed at her side. Her black outfit camouflaged her within the shadows; the only sign she was there was her skin tone. She held no emotion within her dark blue eyes as she watched the group.

Her hand slid down the bark of the tree trunk; returning to her side. She turned causing her hair to twirl around her form before she walked away from the bladers. Her interest in the battle had disintegrated and was soon replaced into another nuisance for her. She didn't like being distracted by unimportant ordeals. But what she was oblivious with was that the group of bladers were important in helping her seek what she needs.

"Sir; without Tyson, how are we going to succeed in our plans?" a male in a black uniform asked a 40-50 year old man.

The black uniform held the BEGA logo on it; completely stating that he was apart of the BEGA league. The uniform was sleeveless; showing the bare arms of the male. He wore black sunglasses over his eyes. His hair was brown; but his eyes were hidden.

"You mean my plans?" The 40-50 year old male replied. He chuckled afterwards before proceeding in what he was saying. "All we have to do is defeat Tyson in this seven Vs seven match. After that; we have no use for Tyson, because all the children would want to join my organisation to become the best."

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation between the two males. The brown haired male bowed towards the purple haired male before opening the door and exiting. A younger male; about 16 years old walked in. His silver hair was tied into a pony tail. His sleeveless green top was tight against his body; showing off his abs and muscles. His trousers were black and also tight against his body. He wore orange gloves on both of his hands; which extended up his arms, slightly.

"Garland; how's everything with Brooklyn?" the purple haired man asked.

"Brooklyn seems to be getting on fine; Boris. It's just he's not exactly doing anything. I don't mean to complain; but doesn't it seem useful if he does something?" Garland replied.

"I've just been informed that Tyson's school is opening up tomorrow. So we could get you all to attend it and keep a close observation on him. As you know the tournament isn't until two months; so until then, go to his school and keep a close observation on what he does. Also; it is a possibility that all his comrades will attend the school as well, so that way they can keep each other posted on any kind of news" Boris instructed.

"Of course; if you see fit that this is the best option, I'll go and inform the others. But; who do you want to go to this school?" Garland asked curiously.

"Take Ming-Ming; Crusher, Mystel, you, Kai, that girl Kasey and Brooklyn" Boris replied.

"Kasey? Ming-Ming's younger sister?" Garland asked shocked.

"Yes; is there a problem with Kasey?" Boris happened to ask.

"No; asking Kasey just never has appeared to have crossed my mind" Garland replied.

"Alright then; get your application from Hiro, he'll be taking you" Boris told him.

Garland nodded and exited the room; leaving Boris to his thoughts. What puzzled Garland was why they had to attain the school that Tyson was in; not only that, but the fact that they have to observe him as well.

His shoes tapped at the ground as he walked along. The sound echoed through the long empty halls. It was lit by the lights that were on the ceiling; but there was no movement, except his own. A door came into his direct sight; telling him he had reached his destination. As soon as he approached it; the door opened automatically, and he walked inside.

All the people that Boris had mentioned were inside the room; there were also a few more that were practising and improving their skills. The ones that Boris had mentioned were gather together; Brooklyn however was lying down on the bench, not really making a contribution in their needless chatter. Garland approached them; his footsteps attractive all but Brooklyn's attention.

"Boris has suggested that we attend a school till the tournament" Garland told them.

His words reached Brooklyn's ears which attracting his attention immediately. Brooklyn lifted his body up so that he was sitting on the bench; but with his legs up and stretched out before him. His expression showed that he was shocked with his words; not quite understanding what he actually meant.

"Attend a school? This should be fun" Ming-Ming stated cheerfully.

"Yeah; I'm sure we'll be the attraction at the school" Kasey; Ming-Ming's younger twin sister stated.

Ming-Ming and Kasey clasped hands together as they jumped up and down. Both their excitement showing as they laughed as they jumped. Mystel looked to the odd twins with a laugh; as he saw that their excitement was making them look a little silly. Garland had also looked to the twins with a sweat drop; thoughts racing through his mind, showing that he regretted going to Boris now.

'I thought Ming-Ming was a bad headache. Now her little twin comes along and makes it ten times worse. What makes it even worse is that I have to put up with them at school for two months. Could things get any more worse?' Garland thought with a sigh.

"Well; have fun Garland, I'm sure you'll pass" Brooklyn said obliviously to the true plan.

"You're coming as well Brooklyn; in fact all seven of us here are going" Garland told him.

"Huh? You've got to be kidding me" Brooklyn groaned.

Everyone looked to Brooklyn to see that his expression was showing that he didn't like the idea. Everyone wanted to laugh at it for it was truly a funny expression; but they tried to hold it to themselves. However; the expression Brooklyn was showing wasn't disappearing or changing, so they just burst out laughing, causing Brooklyn to wonder what the heck was wrong with them.

"Could things get any worse?" Brooke shouted to the heavens.

The whether had got worse; rain started to pour down, the clouds darkened and lightning struck through the air. Soon after the sound of thunder followed through; causing Cecil to whimper and cling to Angel for comfort. Brooke narrowed her eyes and stomped out in the open; where the rain poured all over her, like a bucket of water just thrown on her.

"I hate you too" she then shouted to the heavens.

She then stormed back to stand under the shelter where her friends were standing. Her face held infuriation; irritation and discontented. She stomped her foot on the ground as she crossed her arms over her chest; pouting with irritation and infuriation. She was completely drenched; it looked as if a giant water bucket had just tipped water all over her. Brooke had always believed that nature always had a thing of discrimination against her. It always seemed to torture her for some strange odd reason; or just like to aggravate her to no end.

"Brooke; nature must love to aggravate you so much" Ella stated; trying to hold her laughter.

"It isn't funny! It's been happening for as long as I can remember" Brooke said slinging her arms downwards in a childish manner.

"It happens to everyone; nature doesn't love to aggravate her" Dia told everyone.

"Ok then Miss Smarty Pants. Explain why I know what nature's saying then" Brooke said putting her hands on her hips.

"Your mind could be playing tricks on you" Dia replied.

"Then explain the reason why Angel is absolutely professional at everything" Brooke then told her.

"I don't know!" Dia snapped aggravated; causing Brooke to inwardly smile at her achievement.

The lightning struck in the air again; causing Cecil to whimper and hide her face on Angel's coat sleeve. Angel wrapped her arms around her to comfort her from her fear; Cecil replied by hugged back, snuggling up to her like a child. Cecil's greatest fear was lightning and she always instantly went to Angel on intuition for comfort. She was right on doing so! Angel was the most caring person of the group; she rarely lost control of her temper, and she always knows what to say and do to keep people happy and comforted. Cecil's biggest aggravation is bitchy females; who think they're everything. She goes mental when she meets one; especially ones that say the things to her.

Dia's greatest fear has yet to be discovered by her team members; Angel had fount out her fear years ago, when they first joined together as a team. Dia was scared of being alone; but her attitude made her alone because people left her when she was younger. But now; thanks to Angel, she's made a friend who won't be driven away by her attitude, thus gaining other friends as well. Dia's always had a problem with being absolutely confused or stuck on answering things. So far she's always had an explanation or an answer to everything; but when it came to Angel, she had absolutely nothing.

Brooke's fear is having people relate to a certain person of her family. When she shows it; it doesn't seem that's her fear; she does shows that it irritates her, but it's her deepest fear going. That member of her family; her older twin, she's had a fear of being compared to that person. Brooke's biggest aggravation is nature; which always fuelled her temper, causing her to do the stupidest of things, which gives nature a good laugh. Angel's actually heard the words of nature to Brooke; however, but Brooke doesn't know is that nature actually loves her; she's always made nature laugh.

Ella's fear is males. For some reason Ella's always had a problem with males; especially ones that hang out at night. She obviously fears what those types of males do; causing her to fear all of them, as if thinking that they'll do it as well. Ella's always stayed by Dia; knowing that Dia would fight the males if they ever tried to do such things. She also hangs around Angel without Dia because Angel seems to be able to take care of the males in a different manner; but somehow they still go away from them. Ella's aggravation; believe it or not, is the two divas Ming-Ming and Kasey. She tries so hard not to kill them when she sees them physically; but on the screen, she destroys the screen which displays them.

Faye's fear is the colour red. Her family was murdered before her eyes. So anything red reminds her of that time with her parents; causing her to be paralyzed and petrified the moment she sees the colour red. Angel's always had a gentle aura; which Faye could practically feel, causing her to be comforted by it. When she sees red; she flinches, but stays away from it; this only happens when Angel is around her. Faye's aggravation is when others make rude comments about her friends. She's always straight at their throats; causing people to stay away from her, thinking she was crazy or just a lunatic. Then she met Angel and she was never along again.

Angel took out her cell phone; dialled a number into it, before pressing it to her ears to speak. The others looked to her; wondering who she was calling and why. The ringing tone sounded through the air; which everyone heard, even if it was just slightly. Cecil was still clinging onto Angel's arm. Cecil was only an inch shorter than Angel; but she still had to life her head up to look at her amazingly beautiful friend; and leader of the beyblade group.

"Ah! I'm glad I caught you at a good time Derek. You see my friends and I are stuck in a terrible downpour. We've got no transportation; and their houses are quite some distance, could it be possible-" Angel spoke in a gentle voice; but it was also one of those pleads that can't be resisted.

Derek is one of Angel's friends who'd do anything for her. However; Derek is actually a waiter at her gigantic... house? Derek's always one to lend a helping hand when they're in trouble. So every time that Angel calls; or one of her friends calls, he'd immediately assist them when they are in trouble.

"I'll gladly come and pick you up. Tell me where you are and I'll come and collect you all" he spoke down the phone.

"Thank you Derek; you're a life saver. Well we're at Mr. Sweetener's candy shop. The candy shop that Ella loves so much" Angel said to him.

"I'll be there shortly" he told her.

She put the phone down after saying goodbye and told her friends the news. They all smiled at the news; all thinking that they were saved from getting drenched. All about from Brooke; that is, who was already drenched to the... bones?

Kitty: Nyah! Chapter six is done *Stretches and releases her aching muscles*

Angel: Brooklyn doesn't like school *Giggles* what a lazy boy he is

Brooklyn: *Looks away*

Brooke: He'll do anything for y-

Brooklyn: *Covers Brooke's mouth* It's nothing

Garland: Come on Brooklyn; we've got school to do soon *Drags Brooklyn away*

Brooklyn: No! Not school; it's the place where my nightmares always start

Brooke: Bye-bye Brooklyn

Angel: Enjoy some education *Waves and smiles*

Kitty: Well that concludes today's chapter; see ya next time


	7. Chapter 7

Considered Good or Evil?

The wind blew the branches of the trees; which shook the leaves on the branches, creating a rustling sound. The wind pressed against the grass; which only looked as if it was been swept to the side. The only spot of the earth which wasn't green from the grass was the part which was replaced with a pebbled area.

Trees were suppressed to the sides of the open area as they were planted in specific places. Not once had these trees ever bloomed blossoms since that wasn't their particular job. Grass filled up the empty space around the pebbled area. Brown bark of the tree trunks coated the trees in another colour; making them look less dull.

The only signs of life were a young lustrous black haired female; who stood on top of a hill, which was coated with lush green grass beneath her. The bell was still located tied around a strand of her on her left side; which was still a lustrous red ribbon. Her hair was tied into a pony tail with another lustrous red ribbon. Her hair was being blown by the gentle wind; which seemed to actually caress her hair as if fingers were running through it.

Her deep blue eyes were focused on the azure sky; which happened to have no clouds in sight. The sun scorched down on the earth; but the breeze lowered the temperature, only leaving it slightly warm. Her eyes held sadness which also inched across her pretty features. The sky's gentle blue colours stretched the edges of the entire sky; completely endless.

She wore a cute short red pleated dress. The dress was a sweetheart neckline with spaghetti straps; an empire cut decorated with beads and sequins under the breast line, and a pleated short skirt. She wore sparkly silver high heels on her feet; it was like she was ready to go to a party, or a club. But the truth behind it; was that she just fancied to wear the dress on a lovely day.

"What is it that I seem to be doing wrong? I can't seem to find _her_; let along sense _her_ presence. Is there a barrier which is stopping me from reuniting with _her_? Or is it that I'm not meant to reunite with _her_? No! I know we're meant to reunite; it's our destiny, our fate, we need each other." The dark haired female spoke to herself.

Her voice was gentle and calming; but at the moment, confusion strained her voice. Her deep blue eyes were ready to surrender to the tears that were daring to fall. Her heart was aching from the pain of separation; being alone, and failing to protect her a few years ago. Her eyes turned to those deadly sinister purple eyes with slits in the middle. Rage burnt through her eyes; as if she had finally figured out what was keeping her away from the one she was searching for.

"I won't allow you to keep me away! No matter the cost; we'll unite and I'll make sure no one gets in my way. Do you hear me? I won't let you stop me; not now, not ever!" She shouted up to the heavens.

Her eyes narrowed towards the heavens; she turned and walked down the hill, returning back to the city that lies before her. Her fists were clenched; her emotions swirled deep inside her, already surfacing. She could feel it; it wasn't just that she could feel; it was also the power returning to her weakened state. This caused her anger to increase tenfold.

'_How could I have been so stupid?'_ she thought to herself. _'I couldn't sense her presence because of being weakened from escaping that fucking place. How stupid could I get? Never mind that; I need to focus the power I have on finding her.'_

She continued walking; but scanned every female for their power, if they had any at all. The female had to be a beyblader; that much she knew about _her_, but the rest of her memories of _her_ were wiped clean. It was even possible that _her_ memory was wiped clean as well; so _she_ might not even know her. Now that was a major problem for her; but she could always result to that, and once _she's_ regained her memories, than so would she.

"Alright class; we have some new students attending our classes. Can you please come inside?" The female teacher spoke kindly.

The door to the classroom opened and four people stepped inside; causing about 90% of the class to gasp in excitement of who had entered. Tyson; happened to be in the same class, along with Kenny, Mariah, Matilda, Hilary and Ray. They groaned in dismay of the four people that had entered the classroom; now they were going to have a rough time in school now. They were hoping that this was the only place that they could escape from them.

"Everyone; this is Ming-Ming; Kasey, Garland and Brooklyn from BEGA. They've come to be educated within this school's facility. So I want you to be nice; even if some of them are a year older than you." The teacher told the class; but mainly looked to Tyson as she said it.

Tyson just groaned and slammed his forehead on the desk's surface. Ray flinched from the impact thinking it must have really hurt. Kenny was admiring Ming-Ming; a little too much. Hilary was getting angrier by the second because of Ming-Ming's presence. Mariah just narrowed her eyes at the blue haired midget. Matilda was nervous around the glares of both the two girls; which were directed at Ming-Ming.

"Alright class; settle down please. Ming-Ming can you seat next to Hilary on the left please; and Kasey there's a space seat right next to Ming-Ming's new seat. Garland; you can seat right in front of Tyson; and Brooklyn, there's a spare desk at the very back near the window." The teacher said to the four BEGA bladers.

The four took their seats but Hilary completely protested to the idea of having Ming-Ming sit right next to her. Ming-Ming just gave that innocent giggle at Hilary; who was shouting flaming words at the teacher. Tyson wasn't giving a happy face that Garland was sitting in front of him; but Garland just gave him one of those cocky smirks. Brooklyn wasn't sitting next to any one of Tyson's friends; there was a vacant space in front of him, but other than that males and a few females were seated around him.

The females were staring at Brooklyn with hearts in their eyes; he'd already become famous and he hadn't been in the school for more than five minutes. He instantly looked out the window; staring at the sky where the white pigeons flew. The teacher then started the lesson; with everyone paying attention. Tyson happened to have fallen asleep; as usual, because this was one of his most hated lessons.

Ming-Ming and Kasey were secretly passing notes to each other and giggling quietly; which was annoying Hilary, which was their plan in the first place. Mariah was bending the wooden ruler in absolute rage; they were messing with her friend, and it was really irritating her. After a few more angry moments, she snapped the ruler causing Ming-Ming; Kasey and Hilary to look at her. Mariah's eyes widened and she slowly looked down to the broken ruler in her hands. She looked up again; leaned over to the person on her right, and placed the broken ruler there without the teacher seeing. All the while her eyes were still wide with shock, and she also held that 'I've done nothing' face.

The bell rang for the end of the period. Everyone packed up their books and things that were theirs. The period happened to be the fourth of the day; which meant it was now lunch time for the students of the school. Tyson had brought out his packed lunch and placed it on the table. His friends got their chairs and gathered together so that they could talk and eat together. Hilary sighed in relief that she wasn't beside Ming-Ming no more.

"YAHHHHHHHHHH! Hurry guys! I wanna tackle Tyson after so long!" A female groaned from outside the classroom.

Tyson dropped his chopsticks on his lunch box; he froze in his spot, eyes wide and petrified. The guys looked to him wondering what the hell happened to him; and they were also wondering who this female was that shouted. The BEGA bladers looked to Tyson's group before looking to the classroom door; which was suddenly yanked open, causing them to jolt from it.

"HALLO people" a pink haired female said as she stood at the door with a beaming smile on her features.

The only people that were in the room were the BEGA bladers; Tyson and his group. The pink haired female's eyes landed on Tyson; who just looked at her completely petrified. She opened her mouth in a smile and ran at amazing speed and tackled Tyson to the floor; before he knew what had hit him. The others didn't even know what had happened; but they only fount that the pink haired girl was on top of Tyson, hugging him.

"Cecil; come on, off Tyson" another female voice called; identifying the pink haired female on top of Tyson.

A dark purple haired female entered the room alongside a black haired female. Cecil turned her head to look at them both and gave them both a nervous smile. However; she still stayed connected to Tyson in a hug, not wanting to let go. It seemed that she wanted to annoy Tyson to make up the time that she happened to be away.

"Guys; she's disappeared again!" a female shouted through the corridors outside the classroom.

Two females charged in the classroom; but they both stumbled to the floor and landed with both their arms in front of them. One had orange hair and the other had light blue wavy hair. They lifted their heads at the same time; looked to each other and laughed from their clumsiness. They got up; dusted themselves, and laughed nervously. Brooke's gaze landed onto an orange haired boy; who was still looking out the window.

Her eyes widened; but she felt tears coming to the surface. She struggled to keep them down and she looked away before anyone had seen her even look at him. They walked over to the other two and looked down at Cecil who was on the floor; still hugging Tyson, who was getting agitated already.

"Cecil; you don't have to annoy him to death you know" the light blue haired female stated.

"Faye; I've not annoyed him since I've been gone four years" Cecil replied.

"That doesn't give you an excuse" the dark purpled haired female stated slightly agitated herself.

"Dia; chill your peppers, I'm sure they're hot enough already" the black haired female beside her stated.

"Ella; please don't start now" Dia asked of her.

Cecil looked to the orange haired female and saw that she was secretly looking to her left. She inwardly smirked; thinking that she had a crush on someone, but her thoughts were completely wrong. Ella looked over to Ray who was giving her a smile which she kindly returned. Kenny looked to Ray then to Ella who was slightly blushing. He thought it was weird; he knows who the five girls are, but he'd never saw Ella blush around Ray before.

Cecil got up as well as helping Tyson up; but she instantly had her arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him once more. Tyson was desperately trying not to show that he was actually blushing with her so close to him; but he was annoyed that his heart was bumping faster.

A female jumped onto the window ceil of their floor; which the window happened to open at that time. Everyone was startled and jumped; whilst the girls screamed from shock. Everyone soon look to each other as they began to laugh. Dia shook her head to see that the female; which the other from BEGA didn't know, was actually dressed up in a grim reaper costume.

"Angel; no need to pretend that you're the angel of death" Dia said ruining it.

Angel took off the mask revealing an amazingly outstandingly beautiful female. Garland stared at her in shock; however, Tyson and his friends hadn't seen Angel in ages, so they were shocked to see her beauty had increased a hundredfold. Ming-Ming had gasped at the sight of Angel; she had never seen anyone quite like her before. Kasey stood beside Ming-Ming also too shocked to even move. It was only Brooklyn who was too busy looking out the window; to not notice that some other people were in the classroom. Angel then took off the black cloak; showing the school uniform for girls on.

A white blouse was hidden underneath the red jacket that showed her amazing shaped figure. The skirt was black and only reached to her mid-things. She wore black leggings underneath; making it harder for the males to even think about looking up her skirt, if they ever tried. Her hair was tied into a pony tail by a sparkly gold ribbon.

Everyone from the G revolution spent time catching up with their six female friends. Laughter and smiles was shared between friends. Mariah and Matilda were glad that Angel; their best friend, had returned, it was even showing on their faces as well.

Kitty: Hey everybody; glad you read the chapter, what'd you think of it?

Angel: I enjoyed it!

Brooke: You beat around the bush Kitty.

Kitty: I'm sorry; but I need something to put in the next chap

Brooke: True; but I was looking forward to meeting him

Kitty: You'll get your chance

Brooke: Ok; I'm just glad that we're getting somewhere with the story

Kitty: Agreed

Angel: I wonder what happens in the next chapter; our fates rest in your hands Kitty

Kitty: You got it :P


	8. Chapter 8

Considered Good or Evil?

Boris Balkov slammed his fists down on the desk furiously. His eyes were narrowed in anger whilst his jaw was set hard; showing his anger that was burning inside him. Hiro Granger stood in front of the desk; watching his 'new boss', whom was infuriated. However; he only stood there without being fazed by his temper. Boris looked up at Hiro with anger burning like fire in his eyes.

"Are you one hundred percent positive that this information is accurate?" Boris snapped to him.

"I don't doubt the information I receive Boris. Besides; it's flying around the city, in the papers, and they are stating it on the news very soon. If you still doubt that the information is accurate; then you can just go and check the news." Hiro replied seriously and coolly.

Boris turned and looked out the window; watching everything that happened to be in sight. His thoughts were racing with questions and the need of information. His arms were behind his back; with his hands connected together. His temper gradually decreased as he became aware that Hiro was possibly telling the truth; and if he was; he'd need as much information as possible.

"Hiro; how much information do you have on them?" Boris asked calmly as he turned back around to face him.

"If you require information on them-"

"Answer the question; Hiro" Boris snapped.

"I don't have any information on them" Hiro stated.

Boris sighed deeply and sat in his black leather chair. He placed his elbows on the desk with his chin on top of the back of his hands. Hiro looked at Boris through his black sunglasses. He was wondering why Boris even had an interest in this group; who have nothing to do with BEGA, or Tyson and his friends. This is where Hiro was wrong; it was obvious he hasn't got any information about them, since he doesn't know the truth. So at the moment he was confused on why he wanted to gain information on something worthless.

Four of the six men had left the room; leaving the two brothers to think things through before proceeding in any plans. Kage leaned against the wall; watching his brother through his piercing dark blue eyes. His dark hair spiked at the top; but part of it hung over his face. He wore a dark blue short sleeved top with black jeans.

Yami sat in a chair; pressing his back at the back support, with his head tilted back slightly. His right hand covered his face; which his eyes were looking at the plain white ceiling. He wore a black sleeveless top with dark blue jeans. His bulging muscles dared to tore away the shirt on his body.

"Yami; we need to proceed in the capture of our target; we're just waiting on your approval. When do you want us to proceed?" Kage asked his brother as he walked towards his location.

Yami shifted his head to look at his younger sibling; who had his arms still crossed over his chest. His right hand was still covering his face; but his left eye was visible to see through his parted fingers. His blood red eyes looked like they were lustful; lustful for blood that is as they seemed to glow slightly. Their eyes locked as silence drifted between the two.

"We weren't supposed to precede so soon my brother!" Yami replied; shifting his head to look at the ceiling again.

Kage averted his gaze to his right; where he fount himself looking at a plain white wall. Silence swept between the two of them once more; concerning Kage because Yami was never this quiet. Thoughts raced through the pairs' minds; wondering on many things at a time coursed through Kage's, whilst his brother only thought on how to capture their target, without fail.

"Here we are! This is all the information that you inquired Boris" a guy with black sunglasses stated to the head of BEGA.

"This is all the information about them?" Boris asked him.

"Yes Sir! That is all the information that has ever been fount about them" he replied.

Boris allowed him to go since he was of no longer necessary. Hiro watched the man walk out the room before turning to look at Boris; who was reading through the information, which was fount out on the internet. A smirk came onto Boris's lips; the information he just read had captured his interest immediately. Hiro noticed this smirk; instantly knowing that he liked what he had just read.

"Celestial Divinity; you ever heard of them Hiro?" Boris asked him.

"Yes; they were a legendary beyblading team, but not much was known about them" Hiro replied.

"What about any of the bladers?" he then asked.

"In all their blading history; they've bladed in pairs, but a certain pair were undefeatable, using their absolute unity they share to win in each battle." Hiro replied.

"I want them both; I want them as bladers of BEGA" Boris stated with a smirk as he continued to look at the information on the computer screen.

"You really believe that they'll just agree to join BEGA? Their previous founder as a beyblading team was Mr. Dickinson. They had such loyalty with him; do you think they'll just toss it away?" Hiro told him with shock.

"Hiro; there is no need to worry about that, I'm sure that they'll come around eventually" Boris stated to him as he closed his eyes with a smirk.

Hiro was slightly shocked to hear that sentence; but what would you expect from Boris? Rushing through his mind was questions on Boris's plans; and of course, it gave him a headache instantly. He ignored the pounding headache and still continued to look at Boris who had just opened his eyes. The smirk was still present on his lips; causing Hiro to really wonder what he was truly planning.

"Say if one of them slips out of our grasp; what then?" Hiro asked curiously.

"We'll just keep the one that we've gained" Boris replied.

Angel had just arrived at a different park; which was completely closed off to all the public. She looked up at the iron gates without any consideration of its purpose. She stepped towards it; placing her left hand on the black gates whilst closing her eyes. Her left hand touched the cold metal bars that was laid out vertically.

Her mind was mainly focused on the lock; which bolted the gates together, refusing access to the public. The wind started to pick up; causing her tied up hair to blow around her gently. The metal chain; which the lock was connected to, was snapped like a very sharp blade had cut through it. The metal chain and lock plummeted to the ground; giving a thudding sound the moment it struck the earth.

The gates opened slowly; causing the gates hinges to give out a creaking sound, from the rust that had built up from the lack of use. The wind abruptly stopped and she opened her eyes to see the pebble path leading further inside the forbidden park. She stood there for a moment; taking in the familiar dark surroundings, which was caused by the overgrowth of the trees. The darkness was eerie and some streaks of light came through the acceptance of the leaves; which had left gaps in between some other leaves.

She walked on through the gates and followed the pebble path; knowing where it leads to. The gates creaked closed; shutting out all citizens that were to trespass in the future. Streaks of light peered its way through the canopy of the trees; which was creating an archway above her head. Her eyes scanned through the darkness up ahead of her; possibly out of paranoia.

A large gap; double, maybe triple the size of a human, was right up in front of her, looking like it was casting a light. She squinted her eyes; trying to keep her visual. She came out into an open area; where she could open her eyes up fully to look out onto the scenery. Nothing was disarranged; everything was exactly how she last remembered it. White birds flew out in the open sky; and with the lovely sky background, the doves looked heavenly.

Within the open space; stood a lake, which outstretched to three-quarters the size of the area; which happened to be gigantic. Its sparkling blue waters reflected the light that hit its surface. In the exact centre of the lake; a piece of land stood, only allowing enough space for one tree to grow. The tree's bark on the branches and trunk were the normal brown colour; and the tree bloomed flowers.

The bloomed flowers on the tree were white roses; which had golden tips of each petal, causing the tree to glitter in the distance. Even up close the tree glittered from the golden tips of the roses. The entire tree bathed in the whiteness as it marvellously glittered from the golden tips. Could it be heaven's tree? Or could it be a tree that... possibly represents... heaven? Whatever-the-matter; it always reminded Angel of a positive life source since every time she was around it, her spirits would lift and her positive thinking would come back.

She settled down at the edge of the lake; taking off her shoes and socks, and placing her bare feet in the cool fresh water. The water soothed her as it encircled around her legs. She closed her eyes; listening to the blissful peace that surrounded her senses. She took a deep breath and slowly released it in relief. A gentle yet weak-to-the-knees small smile caressed her lips.

She snapped her eyes open in shock; a dangerous aura, a presence, had just entered her sacred grounds. Her breaths came out shakily and uneven; her nervous had taken control, therefore her heart increased in pace. Her arms; which were placed firmly on the ground on either side of her, began to tremble. The creaking of the gate; which was quite some distance away, came to her hearing range, as if she wasn't too far from it. It seemed to be continuously swinging backwards and forwards; for the creaking continued continuously.

She slowly turned her head; to look in the direction of the way she not long came, with fright registered in her eyes. The wind began to pick up; but gentleness or positive wasn't the words to describe it, negative, evil radiance, deadliness filled it. Her eyes locked onto...

Kitty: I think that'll do for today *Stretches arms in the air*

Angel: Thank you for your hard work

Brooke: Kitty! You really work so hard; and you've got exams to worry about. Poor you *Hugs Kitty*

Kitty: Thanks Brooke *Hugs back*

Brooklyn: Yo! What's up?

Kitty: Nothing Brooklyn; just go have a snooze

Brooklyn: Just did that actually

Brooke: Well; we'll see ya next time *Waves*


	9. Chapter 9

Considered Good or Evil?

"It has started to commence"

"Already...? But it's far too soon"

"We cannot stop what has to come; but we can attempt to accomplish what must be achieved"

"What happens if _he_ intervenes?"

"We must avoid _him_ to ever meddle with this; even if _he_ is _her_ former guardian"

"I pretty much doubt that _he'd _allow us to stop _him_ from meddling with this when _she's _involved"

"_He'll _just have to accept the fact; _he's_ no longer able to protect _her_"

"_He_ won't back down so easily"

"Knowing _him_; it'll be difficult because of _his _stubbornness"

"Wouldn't _he_ be extremely pissed that we're the ones to be guarding _her_ and not _him_?"

Angel sat; frozen in fear, as she stared into the penetrating eyes, which only carved a deeper trepidation inside her. Her heart hammered against her rib cage; each one increase in tempo, as the eyes looked as if they were getting more and more deadly. She felt like she was being hunted down; like she was the prey, whilst whoever, or whatever it was, was the predator.

Every inch of her being was dripping with apprehension; her eyes were dreadfully showing it within them. She couldn't move nor did she dare to. Her body trembled; she tried to keep it in control, but it was impossible, it was too overwhelming. She had digested the situation that she was in; one that she thought to be terrible.

The creature came out of the shadows revealing a male of 18 years. His hair was black and red which was flat; but spiked at the ends. He wore a black sleeveless top; which was had a V neckline. His muscles dared to tear at the shirt; making it really tight against his body, but his muscles and abs were seen through his shirt, because of the tightness. He wore black jeans which hugged his legs; showing the muscles, which were bulging against the material.

His eyes had no pupils; they were just pitch black, like a demon's. Angel's eyes stayed locked with his; she couldn't pull away, and she couldn't avert her gaze. She looked closer at his eyes; even though it was unintentional, but she fount that his eyes weren't black; they were a very dark sinister, deadly blue. His eyes flooded her mind; there was something about them, they were so dreadfully familiar.

Thunder rolled in; cracking through the sky, announcing its presence and arrival. The leaves and branches on the trees began to shake furiously as the wind began to get harsher. The grass swished to the side; as if something was pressing down on the grass. The sky began to darken as the clouds were replaced with dark ones; causing the earth to be cloaked within the dark; apart from the lightning that would strike and flash through the sky. Despite the darkness of the clouds; no rain came pouring down, as it normally does.

Brooklyn; who was previously lying down, propped himself onto his hands, and looked at the sky confused and shocked that the atmosphere and weather had changed within the matter of seconds. His aqua blue eyes held bewilderment in them as he watched the lightning strike through the sky; and the thunder roaring through the air. His hair was being blown furiously from the wind; which had become brutal.

His loose clothing was being moved by the wind. His hands still were flat on the ground; however, he wasn't moving an inch, as his mind was rambling through the sudden change. He blinked; curiosity had gotten the better of him, well more like gotten a hold of him. It was no wonder the birds had flown away about two minutes before the weather had changed.

"-ooklyn; Brooklyn, oi, Brooklyn"

Brooklyn snapped out of his trance and turned around; wondering who was calling him, and why, whoever it was, had come out when the weather was this bad. Silver hair tied into a pony tail; a green sleeveless tight top; black trousers that were tight around his legs, orange gloves that reached about half way up his triceps. Brooklyn sighed in annoyance only to find it was Garland.

"Brooklyn; what are you doing outside in this weather?" Garland asked since he knew that he had Brooklyn's attention; part attention, since he looked back to the sky again.

"No need to worry Garland; it shows no signs of raining yet" Brooklyn told him as he closed his eyes; as if to sleep, or just stating he wasn't bothered.

Garland looked to the orange haired teen wondering why he was so distant towards everyone. It was strange that someone that was kind as him; but taunting, was actually distant to others, he fount it... strange. Garland had always idolised Brooklyn's abilities; even if Brooklyn was oblivious to the fact, but Garland had always wanted to defeat him in beyblading, this is what Brooklyn had seen.

Garland looked to Brooklyn; whom was looking at the sky, not really paying attention to him whatsoever. Garland folded his arms across his chest; he looked to the sky to try and find what Brooklyn thought was so interesting. No matter how much Garland looks; he couldn't even get the slightest bit of information to find out what attracted Brooklyn's attention.

"Anyways Brooklyn; come on inside, just in case that it does rain" Garland told him before walking back to the BEGA building.

Brooklyn closed his eyes as he deeply sighed. He turned around and watched Garland walk inside the building. He held an expression on his face; finding that going back inside was a problem for him. He scratched his right hand through his hair with the expression that he really didn't want to. He got up groaning with the idea before walking back to the building; that was connected to the little garden.

Tyson's blade shot back to his hand; his mind was cast adrift from the battle, causing him to lose the battle altogether. Everyone around him gasped from it; they hadn't expected Tyson to lose the battle against Lee, from the White Tiger X. Even Lee himself wasn't expecting that; but inside he was rejoicing that he beat him, but it wasn't to the best of Tyson's ability.

"Tyson; do you have any idea how much you sucked in that battle?" Rick stated to him.

"I have to agree with Rick; Tyson. You've never been so rubbish in a beybattle before, what on earth happened to your concentration?" Max asked him.

Tyson looked to his beyblade; not knowing exactly what to tell his friends. His brown eyes held many questions; everything to do with that the hell was this uneasy feeling he was feeling. Dragoon was in his bit holder; the place where he was all the time. Dragoon was Tyson's loyal companion; friend and partner, he could always count on Dragoon.

"Tyson...!" Hilary exclaimed wonderingly with worry.

The others looked at him; similar to the way Hilary was looking at him. Something was indeed wrong with him; and this 'something' was worrying the rest of the group. Nothing had ever stopped his mind from drifting that much from a beybattle. Tyson still looked to his blade; not saying anything to the others, still wondering why he was having a gut feeling instinct that something was terribly wrong.

Dark clouds rolled in; shutting off the light of the sun, and the lovely clear blue sky. Thunder roared through the atmosphere; capturing all but Tyson's attention. When the lightning struck through the darkness was when Tyson was snapped back to reality. He looked to the sky; noticing that the weather had changed so drastically. He clutched his blade tight in his hand; as if providing comfort to it.

The wind had begun to pick up viciously; Tyson had to hold his cap on his head to stop it from blowing away. The others packed away their stuff; knowing that they'd better had return for shelter before the weather began to get any more worse than it already was. Tyson was the only one to have stayed put; his brown eyes focusing on the overtaken sky with seriousness. The change in weather caused Tyson to become more cautious; but he didn't know what to be cautious about. He just felt the need to be.

"Tyson; come one!" Ray shouted above the noise of the thunder.

Ray grabbed his left arm whilst Max grabbed his right arm; dragging him along with them. Tyson hadn't a clue who had grabbed him; or the fact he was moving, his mind was too focused on the weather and the feeling that was tearing his mind away from reality. None of his friends had been any more worried for him than they are now.

"Where the fuck is Yami?" Kage shouted at the four other males.

They sat in silence; not knowing what to say, even though they actually didn't know where Yami is in the first place. Marik; Ty, Leon and Lucifer had seen how angry and worried Kage was; they didn't know that Kage can be as intimidating as their leader could be; it was one of the reasons why Yami assigned him to be proxy leader.

Marik sat on a chair with his legs slightly apart; his black trousers suited with the dark blue t-shirt he had one. The sleeves were short' coming down to a half of his biceps; where is muscles pulled at the sleeves, daring to rip the material apart. An arm was resting on the back of the back support; making him self look cool, but this time looking cool isn't worth it when one of the two leaders was absolutely pissed.

Leon sat on the floor; leaning against the wall with his legs outstretched in front of him. His arms behind his head; showing that he wasn't really interested, but he was listening. He wore a dark red jacket with no top on underneath showing off his abs and muscles. He wore faded blue jeans.

Lucifer leaned against the wall; arms folded across his chest. His muscles were contracted as they pulled at the white material of his short sleeveless top. His faded black jeans hugged his legs; showing the outline of the muscular legs they were hiding.

Ty was sitting in the sit backwards; his arms resting on the back support. His legs were on either side of the chair. His black light blue shirt was being pulled slightly by his bulging muscles. His trousers were red; showing off the outline of his muscular legs.

Kage was wearing black jeans with a dark blue top which both were being pulled by his muscles of his arms and legs. His features were set in absolute rage and furry. He paced back and forwards; knowing that his four companions weren't going to say a thing, since they didn't know. He wasn't angry with the four; but he was angry with is brother, who had suddenly disappeared.

Kitty: I think I've done for the day *Stretches from being stiff*

Brooke: Thank you Kitty *Hugs her*

Kitty: Hyper girl *Hugs back*

Brooke: *Smirks*

Garland: Hey girls; I hope you don't mind me coming in to this review thing

Kitty and Brooke: Of course we do *Shoves custard pie in his face*

Garland: -_- Thanks

Brooke: You are most defiantly welcome

Kitty: That's it for this chapter everyone

Kitty and Brooke: See you next time

Brooke: I wonder where Angel is *Looks around*

Kitty: Hiding in a corner; escaping the psycho man

Brooke: Maybe


	10. Chapter 10

Considered Good or Evil?

A dark purple blade and a light blue blade shot towards each other; smacking each other back at the impact of their collision. They skidded to a halt before zooming back at the other; obviously wanting more. They struck at each other once more; but a large wave of power came off their blades from the collision, as they also pushed each other back. They both stopped in front of their owners' feet; staring the other down, waiting for a command from their owners.

Dia smirked cunningly at Faye; who had replied with her own sly smile. Both had tricks up one's sleeve; already having assumptions about their opponents plans. Their smirks or smiles hadn't removed themselves from their pretty faces; stating that they had something in mind for the other. Their will and continuation of the battle implanted on their faces; showing signs that neither of them were giving up without a fight.

"Dianna; let's bring this battle up a notch" Dia called towards her blade; which responded with its own dark purple aura glowing around the blade.

"Fenrir; time to strike to end this" Faye called towards her blade; which also responded with a light blue glow around the blade.

The battle intensified as they continued to strike each other; sending out waves of power that shook the ground, increasing the thought that the battle could sincerely be dangerous. Neither Dia nor Faye were showing signs of losing concentration for a split second; for that split second could be the end of the line for them.

Cecil; Brooke and Ella stood at the side, watching the intense battle play out before them. Ella was in awe at the amazing battle her sister and her friend were displaying; the excitement was overwhelming inside her; she just wants to join in, or to fight a beybattle of her own. Nevertheless; this ongoing battle was pushing her, and tempting for her to begin her own battle. In other words; Ella was hyperactive, which was caused by the battle.

Dianna and Fenrir smacked into each other; knocking each other back. Dia and Faye felt the impact of the blades' collision; but the waves of powers were felt by everyone around. Both human and bit-beast alike were not having any thoughts on giving up the match; not in a long shot. Dia and Faye looked to each other with a glint of a plan in their eyes; non-participants of the battle, saw the look in both their eyes, already guessing they had something up their sleeves.

Dianna's a lioness which has an extremely nasty temper and attitude. She's a beige colour in her fur coat; as for her eyes, they are a golden yellow. She takes nothing from nobody else but her master. She absolutely hates losing and when she does; they next battle she has, she'll destroy the blade to get her temper down. She absolutely adores being stroked and having her coat brushed; which can be done by her blade being cleaned.

Fenrir's a gigantic wolf which has strength beyond imagination. His power is completely sealed until it is willed to be brought out. So far; Fenrir had no need to show his true strength, he and his master decided to never show it till a battle that really is necessary for it to be shown. His fur coat's light blue; eyes were as black as ebony, but his claws were tainted with blood, staining them for all eternity.

"Blazing storm" Faye spoke coolly.

Fenrir complied with his master's whim by fire coming out of the light blue blade; soon turning into a whirlwind made of fire. Dia covered her eye sight from the burning flames that were coming out of Faye's blade. A burning fire appeared inside Dia; a will some would call it, and it was coursing through her to react quickly.

"Water upsurge" Dia reacted towards Faye's attack.

Water rose out from her blade like a fire had begun to take control. It soon turned into a volcanic eruption; but instead of it being lava, it was water that was plummeting towards the light blue blade of fire. The two attacks collided; steam was produced from the attacks, causing everyone's eye sight to be completely cascaded with smoke. Everyone around had to cover their eyes with their arms in order to fight away the steam from their eyes.

Angel stared at him as she continued to sit there in her patronising fear. She'd never have actually thought that she'd see him again after a short time. The last time she'd seen his face was when she was eleven years old; the very year when she had gained amnesia. Ever since then she wasn't able to remember anything from that age and below.

She swallowed the lump in her throat; which was caused out of her fear. Her deep blue eyes trembled. Half of her hair hung in front of her whilst the other half was laid against her back. Her eyes stared connected with his eye lock; not wanting to miss his movements, she already knew that she was in deep and terrible danger.

"Y-Yami" she stated with her voice quivering.

"You've caused much trouble for me; haven't you, Angel?" his voice sent shivers down her spine.

Those shivers down her spine weren't of a good feeling; she hadn't a clue how he fount her, but she did have a clue that she was in deep shit. She already had the biggest clue what he and his gang were up to and what they wanted; but she didn't have a clue what it had to do with her.

He started to begin his walk towards her; his dangerous sinister blue eyes not once left hers. The darkness of his eyes looked very close to black; but with the more observation from one's sight, the more his deadly eye colour became clearer. There were two reasons why she couldn't move anywhere; one was because of the lake behind her, and two, she was absolutely frozen in place from her overpowering fear.

He continued to approach her; closing the distance between them both. The harsh storm above cracked with lightning zipping across the sky. Thunder soon announced itself a few seconds afterwards. The wind continuously blew furiously; blowing Angel's hair all over the place, but a whisper was upon the wind, only allowing Angel to hear its words.

Angel shook her head; but soon stared into his eyes with seriousness and hatred. She stood; turning to face him as she did so. Her arms were by her side; but they were clenched into fists, which were tightened with anger. Her jaw was tight and hard looking on her features; also stating that she was angry as well, for the firmness she had clenched her teeth. Without a second thought of him; her shoes or socks, she sprinted to her left. His immediate reaction instantly came into play as he started to chase after her.

His jaw was set hard and firm with anger; his eyes were burning with the flames of anguish. He wasn't about to let her go when he had finally got her where he wanted her. It was only four years ago when he had attempted to complete his ultimate goal; but she had escaped from him, and disappeared for about four long years. Now he had fount her; he wasn't about to let her get away like last time.

For four long years; she had managed to hide herself from him for that long, he admits that he's indeed impressed with her, but this petty game was about to end. To think that over those years she'd actually have the guts to do something that's against her true nature; now that had shocked him completely. She truly had become a more stubborn; aggressive, defensive and rebellious woman over the years. He'd never thought that she'd ever be as much trouble before; but in the end it would all be very rewarding.

Her athletic abilities have most defiantly increased; but the most shocking part was that it had increased far beyond his expectations. But was that all that had increased over the four years? So far that was what he had anticipated from the results that he has seen; through seeing her for a few mere minutes. He certainly guaranteed to himself that that was the only thing that had increased throughout the whole four years; considering the rest of her skills and abilities are extremely hard to increase.

Kitty: I know its short; but my brains shutting down T^T

Brooke: Don't you worry; you're doing great

Garland: Start putting us into it more

Brooke: *Hits his head* Shut up; you meanie!

Garland: God; women are pains in the butt

Brooke: Men are such morons; when they're being daft towards people's feelings

Cecil: HIYA peoples

Garland: What are you doing here?

Cecil: Kitty allowed me *Sticks out tongue at him*

Garland: Child

Cecil: Am Not. Get him Celestial *Celestial chases him*

Garland: *Runs away from her*

Kitty: See you next time XD


	11. Chapter 11

Considered Good or Evil?

Her gaze landed on the sky which had been overridden in darkness. The lightning struck through the air; looking as if it was attacking the earth. Thunder roared to life a few seconds afterwards. There were no lights from above; but only from the ones of the earth, that the humans had supplied and created by their knowledge.

'Already..!? But that's... not possible!' she thought.

Rustling of the leaves on the trees was the only sound throughout the whole place. This was due to the harsh wind that seemed to be attacking at anything in sight. Her lustrous black hair blew furiously in the wind that was whipping it around like nothing. Her tight black tank top and jeans was being pressed by the wind; as if she was being restricted of movement.

She growled revealing her white teeth that were sharper than humans. Her eyes lit up with a deep amethyst colour; the sign of her anger, or that something was going to happen and it wouldn't be pretty. Either way; it was to do with her emotions. She clenched her hands into fists; her once blunt nails dug into the palm of her hand, drawing blood, which rolled down her fair skin.

She turned and hustled away from the bodiless park. She constantly was on the alert; scanning the frantic crowds. Panic; fear and dread shifted the atmosphere, drowning her in it. She hustled on through the crowd; dodging and weaving through them as they came. She showed no signs of stopping; continuing to scan the crowds, in search.

Angel continued to weave in and out of the trees; attempting all prospects to release her destiny which was entwined with dangers. Her legs were burning and weakening; too much muscle strain as she forced herself onwards. She needn't look back as she could sense that he was close behind; gradually gaining on her.

Panic had overridden her senses; creating a reason why she ran in the first place. She knew that she must continue to run; no matter how much her legs screamed at her, no matter how much they were threatening to collapse, she'd continue till she was far out of his reach. But that wasn't to be so as his strong arms wrapped around her waist, forcing her to stop.

She screamed at the connection as he had suddenly captured her. He lifted her into the air; still holding her by the waist. She kicked her legs frantically; struggled in his grasp, tried retching herself free, none of it was working with this strong brute. He had to tighten his hold on her; wanting her to quit with the struggling. The instant his arms contracted; she reluctantly stopped moving, already heeding the warning.

He lowered her to the ground so that she could stand on her own two feet. His arms were still securely locked around her waist; he pressed his face against her left cheek, making her slant her head to the right. She could feel his warm breath against her cheek; the rising and falling of his chest that was pressed against her back, and the firm muscles that surrounded her form. Her breathing was short and quick; sucking in a lot of oxygen to regain the amount she lost.

"Not so fast sweetheart. You've been a pain for many years; it's about time to end it and face your destiny." He spoke into her ear; sending a shiver to travel along her spine.

She almost chocked on her breath as the words entered her head. She knew exactly what he meant; she just didn't want to admit it. She already knew the ritual for the last one was almost complete, until they let their guard down, giving her the opportunity to escape. It was just a lucky break that time; but who says it was to happen again? She might not be so lucky this time; but there were always other possibilities, but they were a slim chance. There's nobody around for at least a while; but by the time they got there to help, they'll be long gone.

'Breath Angel; just breath, don't count your chances too short... you can get out of this.' She thought to herself desperately.

All the possibilities she could muster up from within her mind; the thought of it being far from possible kept haunting her mind, in so her mind had accepted that her fate was sealed with Yami. Her heart thumped within her chest; already knowing a high outcome of the situation, but it still gave a feeling that there was always a way to create a distance from her horrible fate, which was only possible within the hands of someone inhuman.

Cecil held Brooke in a consoling embrace. The orange haired teen was whimpering in her arms; tears constantly fell from her aqua blue eyes, landing on the light blue clothing that Cecil wore, dampening it as it did so. Her mind was unreachable; which her condition bestowed upon her, no one could get her to hear the slightest noise of what was around her. The only thing that was to be done was to console her; which Cecil did spontaneously, they could do nothing more to help set her mind at ease.

"There's not one flipping sign of her"

Dia came busting through the room; slamming the door open as she did so. The others came in after her; to instantly look upon the wrecked girl that Cecil was consoling. They're faces softened as if it was a touch of a feather. Their hearts sank as if it was falling through a bottomless pit; with the thought of never seeing light shine upon them again. They've never seen Brooke so broken before; not even when she lost contact with her older twin brother, whom was so close and dear to her. It now appears that there was something other than her brother that could break her; to the point where her mind was no longer with them.

"_Where am I? What is this place?"_

"**You've no need to fear the darkness; it's your companion, you're friend"**

"_Who's there? What do you want?"_

"**There's no need to worry Brooke; I assure you, you'll know who I am in time"**

"_I don't think I'd like to know who you are anymore"_

"**Worrying about whether to trust me or not? Good intuition my dear child; however, you're going to have to rely on me at some point, if you ever wish or desire to see your precious friend again"**

"_You've got Angel? Where is she?"_

"**I do not have her Brooke; nor do I wish to, you see, she's in grave danger, her life depends upon your choice" **

"_Depends upon me? Wait; what exactly does that; 'nor do I wish to' mean?"_

"**All in due time Brooke; I'll answer every question you require soon enough, but now I cannot do so, I must only answer one question that plagues your mind"**

"_Where's Angel? I wish to help her if any way possible"_

"**Seek an abandoned home which is sought for demolition. Underneath is the place you seek; the place where the end is brought if you are too late"**

"_Thanks I guess; but at least tell me your name"_

"**Seek a lustrous black haired female named Hera; I assure you she'll provide all the help you'll need, goodbye for now Brooke"**

"_Wait! Where am I supposed to find her?" _

No answered replied as the voice had disappeared; leaving her clues without much information on what she sought. All around the city were many houses that were sought for demolition; but something, a feeling, assured her that she knew of the place that was spoken of. Darkness slowly began to seep away from her as light began to shine through its depth, drifting her back to her world, to reality.


	12. Chapter 12

Considered Good or Evil?

"Do you realise the pain and agony you bring to my kind? Torture; which is beyond measures, that we've to put up with, from your existence? Each breath we drew; feels as if it's going to rip us apart, like a beast that fests upon flesh. The longer we live; the closer death draws near, with its unexpected ways of killing us. If we end our lives ourselves; death would still have gained our souls, whether it was willingly or not. If your existence no longer existed; we'd be in heaven. A life without pain that threatened to tear us apart; any pain that course through our beings, would no longer exist. We'd be truly alive; and not cursed by your damn existence, that plagues us till the ends of the earth."

Yami's words were spoken if venom and anguish towards her. His eyes the dark sinister blue; however, the colour could still be sighted as blue and not black. His black hair; tainted with red, like blood, could also represent his darker form. The secret was kept hidden amongst the lives of others; cursed by an existence that lived on without excruciating pain, the existence of a mortal, which plagued their very existence. An inhuman secret; if known by the mortal race would bring utter terror and exotic fear amongst them. This 'mortal' that held their curse in place with her living; had never shown suspicious activities that she was inhuman like the rest of them, so they calculated her as a mortal.

Yami narrowed his eyes at Angel; whom was presenting no emotions, not even within her deep blue eyes. He expressed his emotions within his 'speech'; but all his reply from Angel was absolutely no emotions. No sympathy; no remorse, no guilt, no pain for what she had apparently brought. No hint or sign she felt anything of what he had stated; nothing, her face spoke of nothing, causing him to think that she had no care of what happened to him, or his kind. In truth; Angel had no idea what he was on about, she did know of what he was and why he was cast aside from the mortals, but she had no idea of why they blamed her for their pain driven lives.

"Suggesting that I'm depriving your lives away from you is a mere opinion of your sorts. I do not reclaim any such activity that I am being accused off from your petty mouth; Yami. Your foolishness is surely going to get you hunted and possibly killed. But who knows; you might even catch the interests of the scientists, whom will conduct experiments on you, trying to find out many things. Mortals can be such knowledgeable creatures; whilst putting themselves in such positions that endanger their lives. Do not think that I am a mere moral that is easily frightened. I have a stronger heart than mere mortals do; don't expect so much, you might get disappointed." Angel spoke without emotions.

Her words caused Yami to enrage more; as each word sunk deeper and deeper into his mind, taking the pathway of him to finally snap. He didn't want to let a little arrogant child know that she was getting to him by mere words. Words that mean nothing if one just allowed it to slip the mind; but no, Yami took the words to heart, allowing them to anger him without his knowing. Angel knew the position she was in; but she took advantage of it, making her appear to be the Supreme Being. She knew of Yami's temper and how it works; so using that gave her more of an advantage, causing her to gain the upper hand. What Yami least expects; was going to come right at him, blown right in his face.

"Don't you dare talk such nonsense; brat. You know of what you've done to us; you know that your existence is a curse to us, you know about it all, so there's no need to play dumb like a fucking child. I know you far too well-" Yami was interrupted.

"Considering your words of knowing me 'far too well'; I can surely pinpoint that that is a load of bull crap. You only know of what you have accused and assumed of me; that is all you know, nothing more. So entitle your words and alter them; before you can assume and accuse with the correct information." Angel stated cheekily.

"How dare you! Who the hell do you think you are? You're the one assuming and talking shit; you need to get your act together and fucking ditch it before I really lose my temper. You have a hell of a mouth if you think that you talk as if you know everything. But I can guess without any calculation that you surely don't know everything." Yami bit back.

"I know my knowledge isn't entirely complete with everything; there are many things I need to learn, being of the age I am now. Fifteen years is only young; just like eighteen is. But I know much more than my requirement amount for my age. I cannot deny that you have a grudge against me; for reasons I don't know, a part from the ones of 'cursing your life with my existence'. Other than that; I have no clue on what you're on about, I don't know how I am linked to what you truly are." Angel stated.

Yami gaze at her with his eyes still narrowed. Her words cut through him; as if they weren't entirely directed at him, which in truth were directed at all the beings that were like him. Angel kept her gaze locked upon his; knowing his emotion were surfacing, especially one that was showing its ugly head, anger and almost...jealousy? She wasn't sure upon the events that happened previously; and the ones that were to come, but she does know that everything was all related to her, whether she knows the reasons or not.

The room around was dimly lit from the candles that were connected to the walls. Grey; hard stone, created the living confinement, which was located underground. Six chairs with black cloth stationed around the room. A table with a fine red dressing covered its surface; holding many utensils on top. Two candle holders laid on top with lit candles in both of them. The floor was also created by the same stone; allowing some support for them to walk upon. The lights casted silhouettes onto the walls; created by their bodies. Chains were connected to a wall beside the pine wooden door; which was the only entrance and exit. Angel was chained their by both hands and feet; rendering her any chance of escape.

When Brooke had returned back to reality; she instantly left the room, in which were her four friends. She ignored their callings; leaving them to stay behind with bewilderment upon their features. Their minds were in so much wonderment of her actions that they had forgotten that it was wise to chase after her. Worry had stricken their expressions; doubting themselves that they were any help in consoling Brooke with her pain. By the time they ignored her strange actions; it was far too late, Brooke was no longer in the building, in search for someone named 'Hera'.

She rushed down the streets; already beginning her search, not wanting to waste time. Her eyes looking around frantically; landing upon one black haired female to another, but no lustrous black haired females. Seeping from within the depths of her heart was doubt; doubting if she'll be able to find the female, and to make it in time to save Angel. She stopped at a forbidden park, one where she and Angel always loved to go, their secret hanging place. It was actually the first place they'd met; so they both treasured it, as it held many dear memories and feelings. She truly doubted that any female would go in their; as it was strictly forbidden to enter, but only Angel and her ever entered.

She turned to head away from the park; but something pulled her there, forcing her to enter the place where she dared not go, for she was in much of a rush to find and help Angel. Despite conflicting between her-self and the force pulling her inside; it appeared that the force was far too strong, as she was walking into the park unconsciously. She hadn't realised that she stepped inside the grounds until she saw the centre of the park; where many animals roamed free. Birds fluttered with the breeze; does, bucks and fawns drank from the lake within the very centre. The trees created a circle around the place; adding room to freely walk and run within the space. Rabbits hopping along the grass and some munched on it with delight.

The sight that had captured her gaze was standing next to the lake with a bird settled on an index finger. Lustrous black hair fell to the knees; which glistened within the light that shone through the gap above. The bird upon the figure flew away gracefully; snapping Brooke out of her small trance as she gaped upon the sight of the female, which was holding the small bird. She turned to face Brooke; allowing her deep sapphire eyes to soak in her figure, as Brooke too studied her. The female wore a black dress which ended half way down her thighs. The straps were thin; but clung tight on her shoulders. Brooke's eyes widened upon the sight she was beholding in front of her.

'Wait a minute! Doesn't that look like...Angel?' Brooke's mind was totally confused.

'A strong yet anguish aura surrounds her. Something must have struck her soul; angering to the point of almost going berserk and almost at the point of using the dark power within. She's a formidable opponent if I were to fight with her; but fighting must be put to aside, as I need to find the one I seek.' The female thought amongst herself.

'No! She isn't Angel; there's no way Angel would ever die her hair as black as that. Lustrous black hair... could she be the one I'm seeking for?' Brooke thought.

"If the barrier around this place allowed you to step into the domains; then I take it that this place is connected to you, already accepted you and won't allow anything to stand between you and entering it. Not only that; but something seems to have led you here, but for what purpose might I add?" she asked her with slight annoyance.

"Is your name Hera?" Brooke dared to speak without much emotion as well as ignoring the question asked.

"Such insolence is your behaviour and attitude. I care not for what you require to obtain with asking such a question; but I do say, I had asked you for a purpose on why you're here." She stated; also ignoring the question she had asked.

"Are you; or are you not, Hera?" Brooke repeated.

"You seem certain and not certain that I am of whom you speak of. But your repulsive attitude and stubbornness to answer the question I demanded to know, are quite impressive, especially to say it to someone that you've never known." She replied with a cheeky smile.

"I asked a simple question; only requiring a yes or no reply. Are you Hera?" Brooke narrowed her eyes as she repeated her question.

The female smirked upon the attitude Brooke was presenting. The silence between the two was certainly not on a comfort level; but more of a rivalry level, probably based upon their stubbornness they both contain. The animals had stopped their activities to watch the two females battle it out in their glares; obviously not appreciating the other. Brooke clenched her fists; knowing her time was running out, she needed to find this 'Hera' as soon as possible and then find Angel. But this stubborn female in front of her wasn't letting up to answer a simple question. What was it going to take to get her to talk?

"If I answer one of your questions; will you answer one of mine?" Brooke asked; trying to get this feud over with.

"I suppose it wouldn't do any harm as to do such an agreement" she replied to her quite gleefully.

"I am here because I need to find a female with lustrous black hair named Hera" Brooke stated to her.

"How did you obtain that name anyway?" she asked her; already seeming to have forgotten their agreement.

"I won't answer another question till you've answer mine. Are you Hera?" Brooke replied.

"I am Hera; but I am mainly here in search upon a white haired female" Hera stated to her.

"I required the name from some voice that told me within my mind; but as this white blonde haired female, is it a possibility her name is Angel?" Brooke asked.

Hera widened her eyes at her from the question she asked. Many others she had asked about a white haired female; but none knew of what she was on about. Well; they've seen a few females with blonde hair, but they weren't sure on a white blonde haired female. Everything was slowly coming together. Her knowing of her name; then her knowing of Angel's name, could it be possible that she's a part of what was to come? It couldn't be foretold just yet; everything was gradually coming together, but at the moment, many things were too clouded. It will all come in due time; that much was to be foretold.

"So; you know of her?" Hera asked closing her eyes with a smile.

"I know of her because she's my best friend; we met at this very park" Brooke replied.

"I presume you are Brooke; from the Kingston lineage. If my information is correct; your older twin brother is Brooklyn Kingston. However; I don't have much knowledge of your family" Hera spoke.

"I don't know how you know of such; but I am surprised that you know of me; my brother and my family lineage name. But; my family has nothing to do with the business I am here for" Brooke replied.

"Oh!? Then I suppose we get right down to it; for I too have business to discuss with you" Hera replied back.

"Angel's in danger and I need your help to rescue her. I was told that you could help" Brooke spoke straight forwardly.

"You're in luck; Angel is the one I seek to find anyways, I've just had problems with finding her. It'll be my pleasure in helping you find her" Hera stated.

"So we're on the same terms then?" Brooke asked.

"Yes; it appears working together with you must be needed, I desperately must speak with Angel" Hera noted.

Kitty: Hera is finally introduced

Hera: About time I must say

Kitty: Sorry

Hera: Everything is about to unravel

Kitty: *Nods* Thinking about what to type for the beginning of the chapter is quite hard

Hera: Yeah; yeah, just continue with the chaps and you'll be fine

Kitty: Why don't you try writing a chap then?

Hera: I'm a character of the story; you can't get me writing my own plot

Kitty: I can if I wanted to

Hera: But you won't; you're far too kind to do so

Kitty: Stop taking advantage of my kindness

Hera: *Smirks* what a perfect idea

Kitty: Don't you bother; or I take you out story by summoning a black hole

Hera: You can't do that

Kitty: Of course I can; I can do anything when I write the stories

Hera: Oh darn it!

Kitty: See you next time

Hera: And you better read or else

Kitty: *Hits Hera* Ignore her; she doesn't know what she's saying, she's cook-coo


	13. Chapter 13

Considered Good or Evil?

"What do you mean you've lost sight of them?" Boris shouted slamming his right fist down on the brown desk in front of him.

"Sir; the two you had sights on just disappeared, there's no sign of them anywhere." A BEGA worker explained to his boss.

"Well go and find them." Boris ordered loudly.

"Yes sir!" The man snapped to attention and left the room; leaving Boris to his thoughts.

Boris sat in his chair; propping his elbows on the desk, with his chin resting on the back of his hands. His thoughts were racing; trying to conclude the next step to his plans. It failed miserably since he needed either one of the two he had set his sights on. If he could obtain both of them; then it would be even more of a bonus for his plans. His eyes were closed as he recalled his previous plan; which now he has to change, because of the unexpected events. Now everything was all muddled up; this wasn't how things were meant to have turned out, where was it all going wrong?

Hiro entered the room; instantly seeing Boris deep in thought, as his eyes were still closed. Anger distorted his features; clearing showing that what he saw, or what news he's received, obviously blew the gasket, his temper. Hiro slightly regretted entering the room; to provide Boris with the daily news, on how their 'secret weapon' was coming along. His eyes were still shielded by the black sunglass; hiding the emotions, or plans that he has of his own. He was having second thoughts on disturbing him to let him know of the progress of his best blader. He turned around; walked towards the door, but by the time he slightly opened it, Boris had called his name. He hesitated before closing the door and retaking his steps back up in front of the desk; where Boris sat, but this time with his eyes open.

"Hiro; you better have some good news to report, otherwise I'll just have to reassign you. Because bad news clearly states to me that the job hasn't been done properly; or not at all" Boris said threateningly.

"Actually the news is in our favour. Brooklyn's improving in many ways; he's even begun to take a clear interest in the sport, but still finds it merely too easy for him. His power still amazes me; it's clearly off the charts, and still increases to rise." Hiro reported.

"Excellent. Now; wouldn't you think it's time for Brooklyn to receive a perfect competitor, in which would enhance his skills?" Boris question Hiro with a smirk.

"Tyson's a great opponent for him; however, they can't battle each other till the agreed date." Hiro replied.

"Tyson's not who I really had in mind; but you are right about him being a great opponent for Brooklyn. I was thinking along the lines of; you know, having either of the two I seek to join my organisation, from Celestial Divinity to become his competitor." Boris spoke with a smirk.

"I believe you're taking those two a little seriously. You've only read their data; you've not seen them in battle, so you can't say for sure that they truly are as the data has stated." Hiro told him; confirming the truth behind what he says.

"Ah; you're right Hiro. Maybe I should see them both in action; but there's one little problem we'll be having with that. They've both disappeared!" Boris shouted towards the end.

Hiro sighed with irritation; he'd never thought that something like this could be so troublesome before. If he had never brought up the information about Celestial Divinity in the first place; then maybe Boris wouldn't be so devoted in bringing two of them into the organisation. This was the first time he was regretting something terribly; never once has he regretted his decision that could help alter the future, but this time Boris was far too headstrong into getting the two he had his sights on. What was so unique and distinctive about those two that he'd do anything just to gain them on his side? Whatever the reason; it was surely putting more pressure and weight on Hiro's shoulders, giving him more work and more of a headache.

Ming-Ming and Kasey sat on a beach gossiping to each other; giggling at what the other says, but mainly they enjoyed the others company. Mystel leaned against a wall; arms crossed over his chest, with the mask covering his eyes. He watched intently as Crusher and Garland were battling it out with their blades in the dish. Brooklyn was lying on another bench with his eyes closed; not listening to what was about him, just entering his own world, thinking on many things, especially thinking of his bit-beast, who recently had been acting strangely. Whenever his bit-beast acted strangely; it also causes him to act strangely, in a different way, it was surprising that the others hadn't noticed Brooklyn's change. Kai wasn't paying attention to the others within the room; he just merely leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, minding his own business.

Kasey had just giggled at what Ming-Ming had just spoken; but they didn't gain any attention from any other people within the room, however it didn't matter to them, as they were too heated up in their own conversation to matter on what was around them. The two divas loved to sing just as much as beyblading. When separate in battle; they were headstrong and were confidence in their singing and beyblading skills, they both combined their two talents together to become even stronger. However; when they were together, they were an even greater force, one that shouldn't be underestimated and thought of as weak. When together; their power would be doubled, giving more confidence and headstrong spirit when they battled.

Mystel watched the battle in silence; quite eager to find out whom the battle would go, even if it was obvious to him. He loved to have his peace and be up in high places; he just didn't like to be tied down, like a bird in a cage, he just didn't like it at all. He loved to have time to himself; where he can think and be at peace, where he isn't tied down, or have any worries to watch out for, he loved to be free. He also loved to beyblade; using his skills of his blade to get to high places, whereas others cannot. His power was more powerful than Ming-Ming's and Kasey's; but might be evenly matched when they both go up against him.

Crusher's a tough guy; but with a very sensitive heart, whereas he's extraordinarily kind. He battles truly with his heart; but battles for his sister, Monica, who's in the hospital. He loves his sister so much he'd do anything for her. He also loves to beyblade; but with the power of love for his sister, he grants that power to his blade, smashing all his opponents before him. When Tyson went up against him for the first time; and took the victory, he was devastated he lost the battle. But with losing the battle; he's become stronger so that he can't fail his sister. He's stronger than Ming-Ming and Kasey when fighting them individually; but when they're together, they overpower him greatly.

Kai's a very distant but stubborn male. He keeps to himself and only himself. His feelings are always kept dormant inside him; not once slipped through his grasp, as he would never lose his hold on them. He was too deep in thought yet he was able to hear everything around him; as he paid attention to his surroundings, like a trained assassin. Kai was born a leader; he hated taking orders, and loved to break ones that he didn't want to oblige by in the first place. He does what he pleases when he pleases. If he wants something he'll go after it immediately. It can't be said what he loves; but he does have some affection towards the feline creatures, and they too have some affection for him. He always keeps an eye on the prize in everything he does; but he does like bey-battling, along with his bit-beast Dranzer. Kai's power is more than the others; but for Garland, he could be a match, but as for Brooklyn, that might have yet to be seen.

Garland's a headstrong male; who also keeps his eye on the prize, and aims for victory in all things he does. His attitude speaks for itself as he takes most things as a game; a sport that he must become victorious in. He takes to his family lineage; whereas if he meets a worthy opponent, then he can use his family teachings against his opponent, so that he can triumph. He's not once been able to defeat Brooklyn; but only gets a sarcastic statement from him, when Brooklyn triumphs over him. His power is more superior to the others; might be an even match for Kai though. What Garland loves is quite a mystery; but it could possibly well be that he loves to take place in the family traditions, where he'll be number one in a sport, like the rest of his family.

Brooklyn was a completely different type of guy. Distant; angelical, taunting, carefree, so many words could barely describe him completely. He doesn't really care about others about him; if he does, he certainly doesn't show it. He wears a mask to cover up his true feelings that he doesn't want to express towards others; as he doesn't know how to. What he loves is quite obvious to all people as he tries to stay outdoors with nature all the time. When he was told to do something else; you could tell that he didn't like it, and he would groan at it in annoyance. His power has yet to surface; it's completely dormant inside him, as he only used his natural beyblading skills to defeat all his opponents, and so far that has always been successful. Not once has he ever gotten beaten; so he took that as there's no point in showing his true power to everyone. Brooklyn in all is a secretive guy; who could possibly be passionate underneath the mask he wears, which is used to disguise his true feelings.

The battle between Crusher and Garland ended with Garland taking the win quite easily. Mystel walked over to congratulate Garland on the win; and to congratulate Crusher on a good job. Ming-Ming and Kasey both ran over to the three males and began to talk with them. Brooklyn and Kai just stayed where they were; not really caring if the battle had ended. Kai being Kai; just open his eyes and looked to the four bladers chatting amongst themselves. His gaze landed on Brooklyn; as he had turned his head to look at the orange haired teen. He just gave an emotionless stare at his laid out form. He looked back to the small group again; before watching them without any interest present in his eyes. The small group walked over to Brooklyn; Garland looked to Kai, looking as if he was going to say something.

Before Garland could say anything to Kai; he began to walk over to the group, already guessing that was what Garland wanted to say to him. He reached the bench where Brooklyn laid on top. His left leg was lifted up; bent at the knee, whilst the other one laid out straight. His hands were behind his head; his features stated he was having a little siesta. When they loomed over him; he opened his eyes to find himself looking up at six different faces, all which he knows. He gave a slightly shocked but confused look at the six individual beybladers; who all looked down at him. He let a deep sigh escape his lips; already having a guess what most of them, in particular, wanted off him. He removed his hands from underneath his head and lifted himself up. He closed his eyes as allowed another sigh to depart from his slightly opened lips. He turned his body to face the others; opened his aqua blue eyes, and looked up at them.

"So tell me Brooke; I mean, how you know understand where you're going that is." Hera asked her with curiosity showing in her voice.

"I was given the directions." Brooke answered her.

"Oh you mean; '**Seek an abandoned house which is sought for demolition. Underneath is the place you seek; the place where the end is brought, if you are too late**'" Hera mimed the voice inside Brooke's head.

"Are you making fun of me?" Brooke asked her.

"No; I'm miming and making fun of the voice inside your brain." Hera remarked.

"That still counts for making fun of me." Brooke shot back at her.

"That ain't directions anyhow; it's a fricking riddle." Hera moaned.

"Stop moping Hera; you can mope after we've found Angel, ok." Brooke spoke to stop Hera from continuing with her wining.

Hera groaned and slumped forwards slightly with her arms dangling in front of her. Brooke rolled her eyes at Hera's childish demeanour; but continued to walk down the dark abandoned streets; a place where the sun couldn't smother in its light. The alleyway was cramped as the walls seemed to be closing in on each other; it was that narrow that they had to go through in single file. Hera walked in front of Brooklyn; seeming like she already had an idea where to go. Brooke just followed right behind her; keeping close to her as well as keeping her eye upon her back as much as possible, it was to make sure that she wasn't to get lost.

Hera's senses perked up dramatically; shivers travelled all the way down her spine, vibes seemed to be threatening her to retreat. She abruptly stopped; causing Brooke to almost slam into her back. She tried snapping Hera out of her trance; but her senses were too far gone, ignoring her totally, but focused upon the sounds that humans couldn't hear. The wind whistled through the streets; a voice upon the wind, signalling them, more like Hera since she was the only one of the two that could hear it, to turn back. Their hairs were whipped by the wind; the voice calling out to them, attempting to get them away from the dangers that lay beyond.

The wind wisped away; their hairs returned to connect with their backs, the voice's pleadings vanished without a trace. Hera returned back to reality; finally noticing Brooke's callings, but only to be blasted with her shouting down her right ear hole. Hera shoved a hand over Brooke's back and slammed her into the wall, harshly. Brooke gasped because it slightly took some wind out of her; but overall, she was surprised and shocked by her sudden actions. Hera applied a deadly glare to her actions; telling her that she didn't appreciate her shouting down her ear hole. Brooke cringed under her intense but deadly; never in her life has she seen anyone look so murderous before, if a glare could kill, she'd be dead a hundred times over.

"Brooke; I've got a very high defence rate, so it's best not to do that ever again, do you understand?" Hera demanded.

Brooke could only nod at her for understanding; for she was covering her mouth with her hand. Hera sighed before letting her go; and she gently landed on the ground, as Hera didn't lift her to high up the wall. Brooke was most defiantly not expecting; she was petrified out of her flipping mind. Hera apologised to her before grabbing her hand and moving onward through the alleyway. Hera kept her senses one hundred percent alert; her eyes darting through the alleyway; which split to enter more alleyways. Her eyes penetrated the darkness; locating the exit, the right way they needed to go.

They kept going straight till the alleyway came to a dead end. Frustrated completely; Hera punched a wooden panel, which was nailed across a window over an abandoned house. The wood split; blood trailed down from her knuckles. She shrugged it off as if it were nothing; then glanced back to the brick wall, which barricaded her path. Light seeped through a gap in the wall; which Hera went over to inspect. To her satisfaction; it was a gap leading to the other side. The gap wasn't of a good size so that they both could fit through it easily; it was possible that they wouldn't be able to fit through it, well maybe Hera could, but Brooke...it was difficult to say.

Brooke walked over to Hera's side; already forgetting the incident they both had a while ago. She looked to the gap in the wall; a frown drifted on her features, and so she looked down at her own body, trying to measure up, to see if it was a possible fit for her. She had an hourglass figure; slightly thinner than the average amount and weighing under the average amount also. If she breathed it; she might just be able to make it through the gap, but it would be a very tight fit for her. She wasn't sure how Hera would be able to do; considering Hera had amazing features like Angel, but that didn't stop the possibilities.

Hera gave Brooke a reassuring smile; and with Brooke's well known kindness, she gave a smile back, understanding the situation. Hera turned towards the gap; turned her body so she was facing it sideways. She brought her arm in the gap; and gradually shimmed further into it without any problems. Brooke stared wide eyes at her; as she continued to go further inside the gap, and out on the other side. Hera gave a giggle as soon as she reached the other side; breathed in the air, and let out a deep sigh in relief. It she had to do was to wait for Brooke; with her figure being more slender than her own, she should be able to get through. But Hera had something that Brooke didn't; and she used that to help her get through the gap without any problems, Brooke was surely to have some problems getting through.

Brooke took a deep breath; attempted to make her figure even more slender than before, so that she could get more of a chance to get through the gap. She turned to face the gap sideways; she was very hesitant at first, but the thought of Angel, drove her to go on through the gap. She placed an arm through the gap; then she made another step by pushing her body through. Her body scraped against the narrow walls; scratching and peeling away her exposed skin as she continued to move through the bricks. She winced from the pain; but she continued nevertheless. A hand gripped onto hers; making her jump from the sudden interaction, but the hand slowly eased her out the wall, and onto the other side. Brooke stumbled as she came out of the wall; but Hera caught her before she had a chance of colliding with the earth. Brooke regained her balanced; thanking Hera which they both smiled at each other, before turning around to come face to face with their biggest problem they've yet to face.


	14. Chapter 14

Considered Good or Evil?

Standing right before them was a spacious natural preservative. Trees were bustling with life; birds fluttered about, and other animals gathered around the small lake, which was preserved near the centre of the hidden area. Further back from the natural environment was a building; it was covered with a greyish black coating, looking more like ash than an actual colour, if it were even possible. It looked abandoned enough; it also looked ready to crumble to the ground at any moment, but something was most defiantly wrong about it. The structure looked so weak like a newly born animal; but looking more closely at the house, it looked strong and sturdy, able to hold up to, possibly, twenty fully grown mortals. Compared to the bustling life in the natural preservative area; the house gave a distant feeling to the rest of the place, as it looked like it had been dead for over five generations.

Hera was visualising the place in flames; burning to the very core, as she would wait it out, seeing it all turn into ash before her very eyes. Brooke; on the other hand, was visualising Angel being probed, as if she were some sort of alien. She shook the visualisation from her mind; not wanting to have thoughts of anything gruesome. Hera took hold of Brooke's hand and squeezed it in a reassurance. Brooke squeezed back; indicating that she got the message, and was reassured by her comfort. During the time they've been together; which was only a couple of hours, they've both connected, thanks to both of their same ambitions. They separated their joined hands; but continued to stare at the lifeless home, destined to be torn away from the earth.

"It's now or never Brooke. Are you ready for this? Because if you're not-"

"I know what you're going to say; you're not going in alone, Hera. I'm ready for this; I have to be, for Angel's sake." Brooke intervened; breaking Hera off.

"Just don't push yourself too much Brooke. I'm sure she'll understand if you can't continue any further. Just go as far as you're capable of." Hera stated to her; earning a nod as a reply.

Not once had they looked to each other; their stares were upon the dead building, already seeming to be looking at them, like it had anticipated their arrival. With it looking and seeming to be dead; it surely gave a feeling it was also alive, since of the feeling that the house was watching them intensely. Brooke gulped at the sensation; already feeling nervous about it, not knowing if she could really do this or not. But the single thought of Angel's perish broke her out of the thought. Hera could sense Brooke's discomfort of the place and the nerves; as if they were weighing down on her shoulders like a burden that she'd have to carry for the rest of her life. Hera didn't want another burden on her shoulders; just like the time when she had lost one thing, she wasn't going to lose one, maybe two this time, so she hoped.

They took courage and proceeded forwards; ignoring the preservative around them, as they walked through, as if the place was trying to knock them off of their goals. However; the natural preservative's goal had failed, as the two girls continued to walk towards the house, which glowered above them, watching them step closer and closer to its domain. It glowered in defiance; not wanting them to be there. If it were possible for a house to have its own mind; it would have done something to get rid of them, it would have done just that, but since this one was a dead cell, merely waking up, it had no chance to do whatever it can to them when they hadn't entered its domain, yet. No matter what was to come at them; they only focused on getting to Angel and getting her out of there, before anything seriously happened.

Hera felt a disturbance the moment she stepped onto the dead grass; which paled the earth below her. The atmosphere shifted drastically; the former atmosphere from the natural preservative area was normal compared to the one that Hera had notified. Dead cell!? Was it really?! It seemed more alive than it actually being dead; feeding off of the negative energy that surrounded it, keeping itself alive, but not yet dead. It was waking up; absorbing in the negative energy, feeding off it to become more alive. The very air seemed deadly in itself; acting as if it had a mind of its own, whereas it could choke you without you even guessing that it was the very wind that had killed you.

Angel opened her eyes; feeling the presence of Brooke and Hera, whom she didn't know, but she felt as if she does know her somehow, a connection that she'd never had experienced before. She was drawn to Hera; already wanting to go to her, but cannot when she was tied down by the chains. Her eyes drifted the emotions away; showing her uncaring features once more. She shifted her gaze on Yami; who was sitting on one of the six chairs, awaiting the arrival of the other five men, for without them, the ritual wouldn't be able to begin. Yami wore his black sleeveless top and faded black jeans; which both clung tight against his body. His black and red hair spiked at the ends; but was flat against his head, as if water had gotten his hair wet.

Yami felt penetrating eyes bore at him. He returns the gaze back at her menacingly; a cocky smirk spread across his features. In truth he was mesmerised by her stunningly goddess like features; both body and beauty wise. The door opened; and in entered five gorgeous males, whom all looked to Yami, not giving Angel a single glance. They greeted each other with warm welcomes; they'd even noticed Yami's change in attitude, it was much calmer and peaceful than when they last seen him. Yes; they were puzzled at first, but when Yami set his eyes on Angel, it caused them to turn around, their eyes landing on hers. Then it all became clear to them; the reason why he was much calmer and peaceful.

"At least no more tracking needs to be done." Kage stated to Yami; whom closed his eyes and smirked.

"She's a pretty one isn't she?" Ty stated with a smirk visible on his features.

Lucifer was already by her side; he had her chin in his right hand, forcing her to stare up at him, but she avoided his gaze, by staring at something else. A smirk found its way on his features; actually amused that she had defiance, rebelliousness, and some ignorance in her. He liked that in a female; actually all six of them liked that in a female, as all of them were smirking because of it. Yami and Kage were being stubborn by hiding the fact that they were interested in her; and not for the reasons that they wanted her existence wiped out. Lucifer; Leon, Marik and Ty were showing that they were far impressed with the girl; much more interested in her than they had deemed to have thought previously. She had attracted attention that she most defiantly didn't approve of.

"Ah; Yami, couldn't we keep her? You know; not destroy her existence?" Lucifer begged his leader.

"So you want to live in pain and agony?" Yami asked of him.

"Well; no..." Lucifer stated but then silenced himself.

Angel was forced to look into Lucifer's eyes by the hand that cupped her chin. The emotionless deep sapphire eyes bore into his; having his smirk raise slightly, liking the female much more. Ty dropped down to her level; earning a gaze from the emotionless eyes, that continued on like an endless pit. He picked up a strand of her hair; feeling its silkiness within his touch, then letting it slowly fall out of his hands, and back to her side. Marik and Leon stood to a side watching the two of them with smirks on their faces. Yami and Kage were also pleased that they were having fun with their 'sacrifice'; but once the ritual was over and done with, they'll never be this happy again, Yami thought.

"Tyson!" Cecil called as she ran over; jumped on Tyson, arms hooked around his neck, but the jump almost knocked him off balance.

"Give it a break for once Cecil." Dia raised her voice; groaning at her.

Cecil gave her puppy eye look and a whimpering lip. Dia rolled her eyes at her for her childish demeanour; but caused Cecil to look like she was about to start crying. Ella knew that it was just an act; just to get Dia to think that she was truly going to cry. Ella let out a soft giggle; one that wasn't too loud to be heard by the others. Faye could tell that Cecil was up to no good again with her acts; but she too knew that it was fake, in so she muffled her laughter by slapping her own hand over her mouth. Dia failed to realise that this was all a part of Cecil's plan; but which wasn't working, because Dia never falls for any acts like the ones that Cecil was giving. Dia wasn't that compassionate to people; it's the reason why she doesn't feel guilty about what she says whenever someone acts like Cecil.

"Morning Ella" Ray spoke with a warm friendly welcome.

"Morning Ray" Ella replied with a tint of red on her cheeks.

Once again; Kenny looked from Ray to Ella, noticing the blush upon Ella's cheeks, and also realising that something else was amidst between the two. The more he rattled his brain about it; the more he got obsessed into finding out what was causing him to find some small hints of... whatever it was, he, himself, didn't have a clue on what it was. His mind was mainly intellectual in beyblading gears; the battles, and how to build one. His knowledge of beyblades was the main aspect in his intellectual mind. He was never an expert when it came to feelings of human beings; or how they act in other aspects.

No attention was paid towards some of the members of BEGA; as they walked up to them, as if it were like a sneak attack. They stood in front of them; finally gaining the attention of the group. Tyson held a serious expression; Cecil still clung to him with her arms still hooked around his neck, all the others stood around them, watching the BEGA group. Garland held a cheeky smile on his features; already looking as if he had won something. Everyone; but the BEGA group, held serious expressions, the atmosphere was tense and heavy around them all. Dia really didn't like the BEGA group as she was glaring right at them; as if saying; 'Wipe those smirks off your faces before I personally force them off for you'.

"Struggling to collect seven people for the big battle; eh Tyson?" Garland replied cheekily to him.

"Watch it Garland; we'll defeat you at the tournament, just you see." Tyson instantly spoke.

"Don't count your luck so soon; Granger. You're in for a big surprise; believe me; we'll wipe the floor with you." Garland cockily replied.

"Listen asshole; I don't know who the hell you are, but you sure are proving to be a major jackass that needs to be taught some manners." Cecil shouted at him.

"Some words from a little girl." Garland spoke; turning his gaze to look at her.

"Don't you 'little girl' me. I can assure you that Tyson and the group we'll be able to kick your ass further than this galaxy. So be prepared; moron." Cecil stated; unhooking her arms from Tyson, then poked Garland's nose, whilst she glared at him.

Garland and Cecil exchanged rival glares at each other; already wanting to take the other on, wanting to beat the other in such a humiliating way. Dia could see that Cecil was burning with excitement; even Ella and Faye could also see this, but the others could not. Neither Garland nor Cecil were backing down; not daring to show weakness to the enemy, just in case they happened to use it for their advantage. Tyson was actually amazed that Cecil actually wanted to go all out on Garland; wanting to take him out of the picture completely. He's never seen her so determined before; determined to kick his ass far into another galaxy.

"Getting worked up over a female; are you, Garland?" Brooklyn questioned with a cheeky smile on his features.

"Brooklyn; that isn't true..."

"I don't need your excuses; Garland. It's way too easy to see it; there's no use in denial, when the evidence is practically in our faces." Brooklyn intervened; closing his eyes, and leaning back on his chair, with his arms behind his head.

"Class settle down; it's time to begin the morning's session." The teacher interrupted the conversation altogether; as she stepped into the classroom to begin her class.

Ms Nickel stood behind her pine wooden desk; eyes closed as she tapped the papers on the desk's surface, keeping them in a neat fashion. All the students positioned themselves sitting at their desks; waiting for the lesson to begin. She opened her eyes; took out the register, and began to call out the names of the students, in alphabetical order. She was very shocked and confused when she fought that Angel wasn't present in her class; the same when she had called out Brooke's name next. She wore a black skirt; reaching to her knees, a black jacket, which was open, revealing the white blouse underneath, which was tucked in her skirt presentably. She had black rimmed glasses; positioned all the way up her nose. Behind those glasses were bright brown eyes; which went well with her dark brown hair, which was tied up into a bun.

The registration was done; only two people were absent, which was completely unexpected. Ms Nickel was completely aware of the two's behaviour and attitude, she knew them both from kindergarten and up, where she was their teacher. She's always known the pair to never miss a single day of school; unless a dire emergency or something terrible has happened. Frantically; her mind began to assume the worst possible outcomes for the two girls, but that spark of hope appeared, hoping and praying that the two were ok. Ms Nickel had grown affectionate to the pair of females; but she was more affectionate for Angel, as she knows that she's alone in this world. Her parents both disappeared when she was only three years old. Ever since; she and Angel had formed a special bond, one that was sure to stay ignited forever.

"I know it might not be possible to know the answer to this type of question I'm about to ask..." She sighed deeply for a short pause before continuing. "...Does anyone know what has happened to Angel or Brooke?"

Brooklyn's eyes opened instantly and widened instantly; he swung forward on his chair, so that all legs were placed on the ground, with a thud. His aqua eyes were searching his teacher's eyes; seeking if this was some sort of joke, but with the serious and worry expression in both eyes and face, he could clearly see that it was no joke. Cecil; Dia, Ella and Faye's depression rose up once more, saddening them entirely, they downcast their eyes to the floor, in utter shame. Tyson gazed over at Cecil; seeing her depressed was the last thing he'd expect to see, but there it was. A sudden gut feeling in his stomach churned over and over inside him; he felt like puking there and then, but his pride kept him from doing so, instead, he sat there, enduring the pain.

'Brooke...!? It isn't possible! There's no way! How could I have no known that she'd returned? How could I have not sensed her presence? My own sister; my little twin sister! How stupid I've become; to not even recognise my sister's presence, and yet we're twins, we're supposed to sense each others' presence, and yet I couldn't. That's the worst of it.' Brooklyn thought with the utmost rage; which burned and coursed through his being. He was angry with himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Considered Good or Evil?

Night had fallen many hours ago; coating everything it the darkness, seeming to have camouflaged the house, ever so slightly. It was still visible to the eye once the eyes had adjusted to the darkness. The eerie feeling was still about the atmosphere; sending unpleasant shivers down Hera's back, Brooke wasn't as open to the unnatural things unlike Hera. The house; still gave a feeling that it was watching the pair, waiting for them to take a certain amount of steps before it attacks. Hera gave the house a blank gaze; looking as if she was staring right into its mind, knowing its plots.

The moon had its full eye exposed to the world; adding more danger to the place around them. The stars seemed to have been erased from the sky; as the entire space above was coated black, not midnight blue. Hera took once glimpse at the sky; instantly she knew that something was about to happen, they needed to hurry, and fast. She took Brooke's hand and started to sprint towards the house. Brooke was completely confused until Hera had grabbed hold of her hand; causing Hera's abilities to become a part of her. She could now sense the dangers that awaited and lurked within the domain of the house.

Hera yanked the door open to the house; rushed inside, dragging Brooke with her as Brooke was looking around outside, which was completely dangerous. She slammed the door closed behind her and flipped on the lock; before resting her back against the door. Instantly; a massive thud drove Hera away from the door slightly, which jolted her, telling her that _it_ had arrived. She instantly connected her back against the door; and slammed it closed; already anticipating that _it'd_ slam against the door to open it, which _it _did. Her back began to bruise from the impacts; her stubbornness forced her to keep her mouth shut, not letting any pain escape her lips.

Pain drove through her body; but she continued to connect her back to the door, to hold _it_ away. The fear within Brooke was soon banished as it was turned into courage. She ran to the door; slammed her back to it, helping Hera to stop _it_ from breaking through the entrance. The pain was divided between the two; but Hera experienced most of it, as she held back the hardest thrusts of the creature. The pain still coursed through them; increasing more and more as the creature continued to slam into the door, which they both blocked. So far; it didn't seem the creature was to give up till it entered the entrance, and tear them apart.

Another slam against the wood; the wood split, and went straight into Brooke's lower back, and deep. She screamed out in agonising pain. Blood trickled down her back; actually more like fell out of her back like a small waterfall. Her dark blue clothes were drenched with the liquid; which stained it another colour. Hera could only watch and listen to Brooke as her breathing came short and heavy. She felt tears brewing; she allowed them to slowly fall down her cheeks, wanting to help her, but she couldn't. The trusts of the creature had caused some of the wood to graze against Hera's back; opening wounds, and causing blood to flow down her as well.

_It_ gave up! The thrusts came to an end after one finally hard slam. It had taken fifteen minutes for the damn beast to stop with its tremendous thrusts against the door. They both crippled to the ground; their backs aching like mad, making it hard for them to breath. Brooke was in too much pain to cry; instead the tears fell down her face. Hera grunted every now and again from the pain. She avoided rolling onto her back; knowing that it'd cause the pain to increase. Hera closed her eyes; concentrated on her breathing, and coming to an accomplishment, the pain receded. The wounds upon her back and the backs of her arms gradually healed; but at a slightly medium pace.

She shot up from the floor and crawled over to Brooke; she turned her onto her stomach, examining the wounds that the creature left upon her back. Wood was implanted deep within her lower back; rushing blood came out of the wound, with a large amount. Hera grabbed the wood; muttered an apology, loud enough for Brooke to hear, and yanked the wood out of her back. Brooke screamed in agony; the pain was too much for her, she wanted to close her eyes and drift into sleep. Hera had to jolt her away with a bottle that reeked appallingly. She kept the bottle of the foul smell right next to Brooke's nose; just to keep her awake. She hovered her hands over the deadly wound. A soft green light cascaded all around her hands; and outlined her form. The wound began to heal; starting from the inside out.

"Hera's returned!"

"She's meant to have been banished from returning to the Mortal World."

"The information had found its way to her; there was nothing we could have done to stop her from receiving it."

"Won't she be severely punished for breaking the rules?"

"I should hope so! This time she won't be able to repent for her actions."

"We know you've both had your differences in the past. But for once can't you feel something for her?"

"Why the hell should I? After what she's caused us all; I'll never feel anything towards her, ever."

"That was a few millennia ago; just drop it already. You can't hold onto the past forever."

"I can and I will. I'm not changing my opinion or thoughts of her; she deserves to rot in the worst pits of hell for what she's done."

"Still holding onto your hatred of Hera I see"

"What the hell do _you_ want here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You wish to enter the Moral World to seek out your former Master"

"Your intellectual mind is always one to be listened to; to bad no one around here listens to you, or your advice."

"Mockery isn't necessary..."

"You've been exiled from here; the Mortal World, and many other places. Go back to your shadows and stay the fuck away from everyone."

"That cannot be seen to; for I already have access to the Mortal World, and here as you can see. I will seek my former Master; with the help of my previous Master, I will guard my previous one, no matter what you intend to do. You can't stop me either way."

"Preposterous! You're nonsense will be seen to by the Higher Ones. I really don't doubt that they'll let you roam anywhere; including the darkness you were exiled to."

"Dragoon; Driger, Draciel, Dranzer, Strata-Dragoon, Venus, Gigars, Poseidon, and Appollon are doing well aren't they?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Being told what to do; listen to orders, none of them go to my liking. So why not just ignore them; eh?"

"We won't let your previous Master's heart and soul be turned by your dark ambitions and soul. We'll stop you before that can happen."

"He can't return to his former Master's side for he already has a Master."

"She's right; you should listen to her more."

"You're being summoned by the Higher Ones; I can't wait to see you caged up in the rotten pits of hell, just like the malicious thing you are."

"**Enough! No more insolent words are to come out of your mouth. Otherwise you'll be punished severely for such actions that have left your mouth."**

"Sorry; Milord, it shall not happen again."

"_**Words of such violence should not have left your orifice. I know you wish to speak your mind; but please, I advice you that you should use your mind before taking action."**_

"Yes; Milady, it shall be done."

"**Now; Dweller of the Dark, we shall discuss together of your actions that have gone against the law that we have set down for you."**

"_**After Hera has done her task; we shall use a force summon, so that I may speak with her of her performance of breaking the very law we've set for her."**_

"Let it be done; I actually had to speak with the two of you anyways, so let this be done, so I can continue with my former plans with my former Master."

'**Will you fucking come back to reality before you ruin yourself over those lost contacts of your sister?'**

'I'd like to see you try going through something like this; after having lost contact with someone important.'

'**I don't flipping mourn over them because of it. I attempt to go and find them; if they were that important to me."**

'You've got no one important to you; so you don't even have to concern yourself with finding them.'

'**I had a wife; for your information Brooklyn. We both lost contact with each other; and somehow, when I've seen my wife again, she doesn't remember anything.'**

'You've never told me that before. Why bring it up now?'

'**Because... I'm venting my feelings, is that ok?'**

'Geez; don't have to have a cow over it. You're more childish than I thought.'

'**Well; I know someone whom you'll most likely get along with great then.'**

'Oh...?! Who would that be?'

'**Jesus Brooklyn; don't you ever pay attention to your surroundings, especially in class? You'd have met the person once; before the person went missing. God's sake!'**

'Why should I waste my time with the indoors; when it was a beautiful day outside?'

'**Yep; you'll get along fine with the person I'm on about.'**

'Could you move this talk along; you're boring me now.'

'**Damn Mortals; always impatient, never listens to true advice.'**

'Just tell me what you flipping want; this session with Garland is getting boring, and so are you.'

'**I need you to search for someone for me; someone entirely important to me, and to another 'friend' of mine.'**

'Name...?'

'**That'll just give it away Brooklyn. You'll find out when you find the person.'**

'Where do I find this person?'

'**You remember that captivating park; that just wants to pull you in and keep your attention? Well it's there; you'll get a feeling on what to do next.'**

'You owe me for this.'

'**Whatever.'**

Brooklyn stood up and walked out the room without much of a say in anything. Garland kept calling out to him; but he kept on walking, thinking it was nothing important that he'd have to waste his time on. What did Garland intend to do with him anyways? The sessions were awfully boring for him; he'd even prefer to be outside in the dark, which it actually happened to be. The room was left behind as Brooklyn made his way out of the building; out into the open air, finding the night had settled in. He blinked in surprise of the darkness; which was being brightened up by the lampposts.

'How long have I been in that damn session?' Brooklyn thought.

Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders; getting rid of the question, then strolled down the streets, in search of the attention seeking area. He's been there so many times that he'd remember the place right off the bat. Yes it's a very luring place; but not that luring to him, as he can withstand it, as if it were an ordinary place. He turned many rights and lefts; having the map inside his mind, from his remembrance. The air was calming and gentle as it slowly gave a breeze; which caress his skin, and seemed to brush through his wild hair. However; it soon became dense and heavy after nearing the very park he needed to go to.


	16. Chapter 16

Considered Good or Evil?

The wound upon Brooke's back was tremendously deep. The blood still trickled out of her; slowly falling to the flood. Hera was doing all she could with her healing powers to stop the blood flow. Panic washed over her as she didn't know what to do because her powers were failing her. Brooke was slowly slipping from her grasp; it was causing Hera to panic uncontrollably. Her tears had finally broken through the surface; slowly trickling down. Brooke's aqua blue eyes were getting dimmer by the minute; the life was draining from her, and it was causing Hera to become more worried than ever; but her anger was starting to surface as well.

"Brooke; stay with me here. You can't leave now; Angel needs you, she needs the both of us, come on, stay with me." Hera desperately begged.

"H-Hera... I c-can't." Her voice was in raspy heavy breaths; Hera could hear that her voice was fading. "Y-you'll... h-have to... g-go on.... w-without.... m-me."

"No! We both know that Angel needs us both Brooke. You can't leave her or your brother. Remember? You've not spoken with him for an extremely long time." Her tears came more fluidly more; as well as her voice becoming more desperate.

Hera sniffled but she allowed her emotions to show; notifying Brooke that she truly cared. The only Mortal she ever became close with was dying right in front of her; even with her power trying to keep her alive, it wasn't working, too much blood and the wound was far too deep. If it wasn't for Hera's powers; Brooke would have been dead a long time ago. Hera was going to make that the last resort; she wasn't accepting anyone's deaths, other than the ones that want Angel dead. She could feel her power failing her; but she kept up with all her might, just to keep Brooke alive. Since her power was failing her; she knew... she knew that the ritual had begun.

Brooklyn waltzed right on through the place; and soon enough, he entered the domain of the abandoned house that was sought for demolition. He examined its structure; noticing that it was ready to crumble in the matter of minutes, but at the same time, able to hold up to twenty to twenty-five people. Instead of dwelling on the building; he walked right up to the entrance of it. There he found blood marks on the door; claw marks, and some holes in the door from where _it_ had pierced the wood. He searching the wooden door for a handle; and there, on the right, was a door handle that had to pulled upwards to unlock the door.

He grabbed the handle with caution; lifted it up and swung it inwards. The moment he stepped into the building; he was slammed against the buildings inner wall, with a sword placed right at his throat. Midnight blue eyes bore into his aqua blue ones; he was captured by the gaze, but the deadliness was there. The eyes were red; seeming as the person had been crying, the tears were also trailing down the cheeks, clearly stating that the person had been crying. The midnight blue eyes belonged to a lustrous black haired female; she held the sword tightly in her right hand. The blade touched his skin roughly; ready to pierce it at any moment, but it wasn't too rough to pierce the skin.

"What're you doing here; Brooklyn Kingston?" She asked roughly; with deadliness within her voice. It seemed to she knew who he was without asking.

"I'm merely doing a favour for a friend of mine." He replied with calmness.

"What friend?" She moved the sword up tighter against his neck; drawing a tiny amount of blood, from where the blade pressed slightly into his skin.

"You wouldn't know him." Brooklyn remarked.

"Try me!" She retorted.

What the heck was he supposed to tell her? 'I was given advice from my bit-beast, requiring me to find someone for him and a 'friend' of his'? No; he couldn't say that, she'd think he was crazy or something. She might even laugh at him. But there was that look in her eyes; stating that she didn't have the time for laughter or jokes, she meant business. A female so deadly; one that can wield a weapon, he's never heard of one before, but this one surely intrigued him completely. He was mesmerized by her; he was that caught up in her eyes, he couldn't take his gaze away from her. She was amazing in many ways possible; including her looks.

"You know what; don't answer that, I don't have the time to play games." She walked back over to the body laid out over the floor. "Close the door properly behind you; there're creatures out there that'll kill you."

Brooklyn did just that before walking towards her; to stand by her side. She was knelt down; examining a wound upon a female's back, one which he couldn't clearly see. He soon knelt down; and instantly his eyes widened, not in happiness, but in shock and absolute bewilderment. Sprawled out over the floor; was the body of his half dead sister. The life in her eyes was gradually dying; almost soulless. He couldn't believe it; after the amount of time they've lost contact and not seen each other, the day that they happen to meet is when his little sister was on the verge of death.

'**Brooklyn; why the fuck are you standing around for?'**

'I can't do anything; I'm just a mortal, dummy.'

'**That; young one is completely deniable.'**

'What are you on about?'

'**You see that black haired female; what do you see her as?'**

'She's beautiful; why?'

'**I'm not on about beauty wise moron.'**

'She's just a mortal like me.'

Brooklyn wasn't so sure why the hell he was laughing; but he surely knew that it was irritating him beyond his temper level. Why was he laughing? What was he laughing about? Questions he doesn't know the answers to, maybe, if he's lucky, he'll get the answers, one way or another. However; it seemed that he wasn't going to stop laughing anytime soon, since, obviously, something triggered him to burst out in a fit of laughter.

'**You're kidding me? Tell me you're kidding' **

'I'm not kidding. I answered your question; which is she's a mortal, so can't you accept that she's a mortal. Wait; it's her beauty that told you she's not mortal, right?'

'**Don't be stupid Brooklyn; she ain't any mortal, she's just in disguise. Don't go falling for her; trust me.'**

'You're just jealous that you're not a mortal; if you were one, you'd want to get inside her pants, and that ain't no lie.'

'**Stop acting stupid Brooklyn; she's not a mortal, like you, you pompous fool. Why the hell would I be jealous when I'm already married? I don't cheat on any wife of mine.'**

'Just because you're married doesn't mean that you wouldn't cheat. Stupid bit-beast!'

'**I wouldn't ever cheat; now stop thinking up your own words; when you don't know what happens in my life.'**

'Fine; I won't interpret what happens in your life, now, explain what you mean by me being able to do something.'

'**Simple; you tap into my power to help the female heal your sister. That's all I'm telling you.'**

'That's impossible; I can't do that...'

'**Bye!'**

'Damn bit-beast!'

Brooklyn returned to reality to notice that the black haired female had placed her hands over the wound upon his sister's back. A green glow surrounded her hands; her breathing was heavy, and it came in short yet sharp and painful intakes of air. Brooklyn gazed at her; sweat slowly washed down the side of her head, her deep sapphire eyes concentrating on using that green glow. He turned to look at his younger twin; noticing that the half soulless gaze still remained, that green glow was keeping her alive. The pain must be unbearable for his sister; yet, it's the only way that she'll be able to remain alive. That was when Brooklyn came to a conclusion; the black haired female was surely not any normal mortal, for no mortal has green glowing hands that can keep people alive.

"Put your hands on top of mine." Her words were short; but commanding.

"Why? What would that do?" Brooklyn was curious; his voice clearly grasping his curiousness.

"You can use the power of your bit-beast to help me gather my power; so that I can help heal your sister." Her answer was sharp and deadly; she was angry and annoyed.

"If you can heal people; why isn't my sister healed then?" Brooklyn too was furious; if she had the skills to heal people, then why wasn't his sister already fixed?

"My power's fucking fading. My mistress is the key to my powers and strength; without her, I'm nothing." She snapped viciously at him.

Brooklyn sighed deeply; but complied with her command. His hands were soon surrounded by the green glow; its warmth and gentleness, it was breathtaking. He closed his eyes so that he can take in much more of the feeling of the glow; in which strengthened his power, which went directly into the female. The glow heightened; surrounding the pairs' body like an aura. The wound began to close rapidly; the tissue forming together, creating new cells, and repaired itself to its former state. The glow extinguished; the job was done, his sister was fully healed. He opened his eyes and removed his hands from the female; keeping to himself, since the female was already too luring enough.

Brooke; slowly lifted herself from the floor, shook her head as if she had dirt in her hair. She stood up tall; stretched her aching muscles and limbs, ridding the locked joints from where she hadn't been moving at all. She turned to face the black haired female and Brooklyn; whom were now standing up tall. Brooklyn towered the too by a few inches; the black haired female stood two inches above Brooke, but an inch below Brooklyn. Surprisingly; the black haired female found herself tightened in a bear hug from Brooke, who was more than delighted to be alive more than anything. But soon; she turned to face her brother, her eyes widening instantly, but soon she rushed towards him, pouncing on him and knocking him over from the hug.

The black haired female saw how happy her new friend was; from being reunited with her older twin brother, it was such a lovely site, to find the one that was dear to you. That was when she became saddened; she still had to find the one person that was dear to her, and she was below the surface, underground in a hidden room, where the ritual was being performed. Brooke stood up; helping her brother up before turning to face her, noticing it was time to move onwards. But something within the female's eyes gaze something away; something that Brooke was defiant about, for she was causing a scene.

"I'm not turning back; not now. You told me that she needed the both of us; and I intend to stick by your side till I've gone to her. I ain't letting you face a danger that even you might not be able to face alone."

"Brooke; you almost died, I can't risk it again. I might not be able to save you next time."

"I know; but I don't intend to let that happen, I'm not leaving you or her alone, not now, not ever."

"Err... I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm completely clueless on what's going on. Is it possible to fill me in?" Brooklyn was totally out of his mind with this talk that the two girls were having.

"First off; I'm Hera, and I'm here to save my mistress, who is your sister's best friend." Hera stated to him; but the angry and annoyance had dispersed from her features.

"She means more to me than anything Brooklyn; not to be offence towards you or anything. But she's stood by me for many years; ever since I first met her, to tell you the truth." Brooke also stated towards him.

"No offence taken. So I'm not your favourite anymore?" Brooklyn asked; slightly saddened.

"Brooklyn; you're my big brother, of course you're my favourite, but she's also my favourite as well, just like Hera is." Brooke spoke with a slight giggle.

"Come on you two; we've got to continue moving, otherwise we'll be too late. The rest of the details; we'll fill you in later, we don't have time right now." Hera stated; leading the way, further into the house.


	17. Chapter 17

Considered Good or Evil?

Kage; Leon, Lucifer, Marik, and Ty were stationed around the room; forming an upside down pentagram. Kage had a strange red symbol on his neck; Leon had another strange blue symbol on his right bicep, Lucifer had a strange green symbol located on his left bicep, Marik had a strange light blue symbol on his right triceps, and Ty had a strange yellow symbol positioned on his left triceps. Each of their eyes was closed; hands clasped together as if they were praying, but all of them were chanting in Latin, performing a ritual. All their symbols matched the colour clothes that they're wearing.

Yami stood to the side; right beside Angel, who was still chained against the wall, already wishing that the ritual would move along already. Yami was wearing a black sleeveless top; firming pressed against his body, showing all his muscles and abs. His trousers too were black and also firmly tightened around his sturdy muscular legs. A black symbol centred precisely on his forehead; was too strange, but stranger than the others. Angel couldn't quite grasp the design of the symbol for he wasn't quite looking at her. The others symbols were glowing with a lighter colour; the brighter they glow, the closer they were into completing the chanting. The five finished their chants; their eyes stayed closed, and their hands stayed clasped together in a praying motion. Their mouths were firmly shut; all that was needed for the ritual was all down to Yami.

"It is done! Now is the time for you to face your destiny. You've no idea how long we've waited for this day; to taste freedom on our lips, to finally spend our lives without the pain you delivered to us, to finally behold the world in our hands. We can do anything as we please once this ritual is done; we can almost taste the freedom." Yami spoke as he unchained her.

He grabbed her upper arm and dragged her over to the centre of the formation. All the time she protested into moving; but his grip was far stronger than hers, he kept a strong hold and kept pulling her forwards. He halted in the middle and pushed her to the ground; before she could have a chance of sitting up, he sat on her stomach, a knife in hand. It wasn't ready to strike; he slowly reached to her forehead, slowly ran his blade across it, drawing blood as he pressed slightly, cutting the tissue. She held back the pain that emitted; she tried to push him off, but he pressed more weight onto her, forcing her to stop resisting. He withdrew the blade from her head; letting the blood spill. He flicked the blade in five directions; near the positions to where his comrades stood, letting the blood expand out to reach all the other droplets that were flicked onto the ground.

The blood created a circle; joining together, but continued to run around the same route, as if to make sure that the blood were not to run thin or dry out. Yami looked at the blood with a smirk on his features; then turned his gaze onto Angel, who still lay underneath him. Her glare was the first that had ever appeared onto her features; displeasure was written all over, but anguish was also amidst her displeasure. She swung her wrist; backhanding his hand that held the knife, knocking it out of his hand, causing it to fall onto the floor. Yami swore under his breath and attempted to grab the knife.

He stretched as far as he could whilst he still sat on her stomach; but the knife was too far out of his reach. His concentration was upon two things; one was to grab the knife, the other was to keep Angel down, not able to move. However; Angel saw this as an opportunity to escape; so she pushed him as much as possible, surprising him and causing him to lose balance. He tumbled off of her and fell onto his back. She rushed to get up and quickly crawled over to the knife picking it up. Yami came full haste; pinning her to the floor once more, but she struck out with the knife, catching his chest from left to right in a diagonal motion.

He grabbed her wrist; squeezed it tightly, forcing her to drop the blade that was in her hand. She hissed from the pain; finding it unbearable, she still kept the pain dormant. She then found herself looking into his eyes; staring into them, knowing that he was more than aggravated with her. His jaw was set hard in anger; he wore a frown upon his features, and his grip was intensely tight as he was beyond pissed. Could her actions have put her in even more danger than before? No; that's an understatement, she's far beyond than normal danger, what was happening to her was supernatural danger.

"You're only creating the problems much worse on your depart Angel. I'll advice you to not resist; that way the pain won't be as bad. It'll be over quickly; you resist, and you'll experience pain worse than death." Yami advised.

"Why should I take advice from the likes of you? The only advice you can give is to only benefit yourself. So tell me; how is it to prevent pain, when it only causes pain to much more than what you're trying to make out it won't be, by not resisting?" Angel stated with a cocky smirk on her features.

"Clever one ain't ya? I had actually expected someone much less. Well; this way I don't have to go through the whole process with deep explanations, it'll give me more time to proceed with the ritual, than to just waste time explaining things to some dumb shit." Yami held that cockiest smirk on his features; stating he'd received what he desires the most.

'Where's a silver bullet or knife when you need one?' Angel thought as she rolled her eyes in absolute annoyance.

"Now; then, shall we proceed? I assume you know of what is to happen next don't you?" Yami stated with that smirk; but then he closed his eyes and began to chant, whilst his hands were still holding her arms down to the ground.

"Shit; this isn't good! How the hell are we going to prevent things for going any further?"

"We don't! We'll let it go according to their plans; this time, they'll have won this battle."

"Are you nuts? We can't afford to lose her; she's important to us, to all of us. What the hell are you thinking?"

"Even if we were to do something; we'll never make it in time."

"So you're going to sit back without even trying to help her?"

"You're more despicable than I've ever known you to be; wouldn't it be better to try than to give up without trying?"

"We'll die if we do such actions."

"Then we'll have died trying then wouldn't we? At least we can show that we cared about her; that we wished for her safety, but no, you don't want it that way. You don't even want to save the one whose existence means more to us all than our very lives."

"**Don't let your emotions cloud your judgements; stand strong, and show that we are able to withstand any amounts of pain directed at us."**

"Yes Milord; but she'll have died in vain; she'll think we didn't care at all, for we wouldn't have tried to save her."

"_**Yes; it is important to listen to the heart every now and again; but sometimes the heart can turn you down the wrong path. She won't have died in vain for others are already on their way to saving her. Hera; Brooklyn Kingston and his sister, Brooke Kingston, they're closing in on her location. We'll put our trust and hope in them for the time being; we mustn't take action, for action has already been taken."**_

"We'll pray for her safe keeping; and that the three make it in time to save her."

Brooklyn yawned deeply whilst placing a hand over his mouth. Brooke grew irritated at it for it was his sixth time yawning; in so, she tightened her left arm, and elbowed him right in his stomach, causing him to cripple. Hera halted and turned to see Brooke with her arms crossed over her chest with a very annoyed expression and Brooklyn who was on the floor holding his stomach in pain. Hera sighed deeply at the two; wondering what had got into them, but she brushed it off when Brooklyn got up on his feet, signalling he was ready to continue. She gave them both a look; causing Brooke to regret her actions, and Brooklyn who was still frustrated without showing it on his features.

They all continued down the winding staircase; which happened to be leading them further and further under the surface of the earth. Brooke was beginning to feel fear and dread in her stomach whilst Brooklyn seemed curious as to what they were going to find. Hera held a calm aura around her; not once faltering or wavering of her emotions, she was calm and knew what must be done. Brooke stuck close to her brother; knowing that he'd do anything to protect her. They had finally come to an end of the spiralling stairs; but they wondered down a straight hallway; not once parting off in other directions, just a straight passage.

They approached two doors cautiously; seeming as the straight pathway had led them here. Hera lifted her left hand; signalling the pair to stay put whilst she investigates. She crept up to the room; which happened to have one of the two doors left ajar. She laid her hand on the wood gently; but slightly pushing it inwards, so that she could see into the room much clearer. Her deep blue eyes peered into the room; seeing the five with eyes closed and hands clasped together; and then a black haired with red haired male sitting on top of a sprawled out female. His back was to her; so she couldn't see who the female on the floor is.

Hera looked to the floor; seeing the upside down pentagram and the circling flow of blood around the two centred people. Her eyes widened in acknowledgement; her heart wavered and her aura changed to panic, which Brooke and Brooklyn could feel for her aura was strong. She turned around to the twins; showing that they had found the room, but amidst her eyes, anger burning a coursing path, ready to strike upon its targets. Brooklyn walked over with his sister by his side; he laid a hand on her shoulder, speaking words to her without them being said. She knew these actions and took them into consideration as she began to calm.

"Hera; do you have a plan to rescue her?" Brooke asked with determination.

"Divide and conquer..." She replied hesitantly.

"You didn't think of one did you? " Brooklyn asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"One never crossed my mind till the mention of it." Hera admitted with shame.

"We'll stick to divide and conquer; we'll think up our own strategies whilst we're in there." Brooklyn spoke confidently.

"No; we've just got to get anyone of them out of that pentagram design on the floor and the ritual would be ruined. That way they'll have to start from the beginning again; but we'll be there to interfere with them. You all agree?" Hera asked of approval from the rest.

"Despite the dangers involved in this; this is for a friend of mine, my sister and another new friend. I'll use my beyblade to get one of their attentions; that way I'll be able to buy you guys some time to get your friend out of there." Brooklyn spoke.

"No Brooklyn; I'll do that, you and Hera are stronger; you'll need to be here to help." Brooke stated.

"Alright; Brooke gets one of their attentions, I'll get that black haired guy off of our friend, whilst Brooklyn, you get her out of here as fast as possible. Got it?" Hera commanded.

"Alright!" They both complied in unison.


	18. Chapter 18

Considered Good or Evil?

The three faced the room; ready for their immense challenge. They swallowed the fear; took deep breaths, and charged into the room, causing everyone to look at them strangely. The three stared wide eyes at the six males and the sprawled out female; Brooklyn was just confused on what was going on, Brooke looked as if she had love in her eyes, probably thinking she was in heaven or something. But; Hera, her eyes burned with a burning rage that just wouldn't seem to seize. Kage; Leon, Lucifer, Marik and Ty just gave the three a lifted eyebrow in question. Yami just gave a pissed off look as if he would kill them for interrupting an important event. Angel just looked as if she was just going to randomly whistle.

"Ignore them; just continue with the ritual!" Yami commanded with a deep yet threatening tone.

"Aw; poor ickle Yami got a boo-boo? Or has he got a tummy-ache?" Hera taunted childishly.

"Or maybe his girlfriend's dumped him for another." Brooke joined in with the taunting; angering Yami much more.

"Since when can this big brute get a girl? He's just far too ugly and so yucky for any girl that they'll turn him down." Angel spoke with her eyes closed and a smirk upon her lips.

"Shut it!" Yami shouted.

Brooke snickered from the angry reaction of Yami; Hera showed her signs of triumph with her smirk, Brooklyn just stood confused, and Angel... just yawned. She looked to the three; happy to see Brooke, and confused on who the other two are. Brooke gave a nervous laugh; but she also showed with facial expressions, that she'd explain about it later on. Angel gave a small nod to her; accepting about the explanations for later. She looked back to the looming male; whom she glared at evilly, but he wasn't paying attention to her, but to the intruders. She smirked in triumph; ripped her wrists from his grasp and pushed him off of her. He landed back facing the floor; whilst his head slammed against the concrete.

She scrambled to her feet and moved away from them. Yami recovered fairly quickly; grabbed her wrist and yanked her back to the centre of the pentagram. Her back hit his large muscular chest. He gripped hold of her wrists and wrapped them around the front of her body. Brooke gasped in shock; Hera growled angrily, and Brooklyn looked shocked as he finally had a chance to look at her properly. Her discomfort; her anger, her hatred, he could see it deep within her midnight blue eyes. The same eyes that had pulled him towards Hera; the only different between her and Hera were the colour of their hairs, and their looks both body and beauty wise.

Angel grew angry; the distance was far too close as her back was touching his front part. She brought up her leg and swung it backwards; hitting him right in his shin. She swirled around; facing him, and kicked him right where the sun-don't-shine. He grunted in pain and collapsed onto the floor; holding his gender from the pain that engulfed his lower parts. His knees collided with the floor; but Angel wasn't finished, she brought her knee up to him, kneed him square in the face, feeling his cartilage snap on her kneecap. He fell on his back; blood pouring out his nose, the pain was so excruciating.

Kage could no longer stand back and watch as a female was beating the fuck out of his brother. He unclasped his hands; removed himself from the pentagram, breaking the ritual. He ran over to his brother and tried to help him. Angel; satisfied for the moment, turned and walked to the three that had come to 'save' her. It was more like she saved herself whilst they were just distractions; but in truth, them being the distractions, were actually saving her. Hera was overjoyed with Angel being okay; but mainly being alive. Brooke was beyond relieved that she was able to see her best friend again; and alive.

"Why...?! Why do you allow us to live in excruciating pain? Do you enjoy the pain that we receive as you watch it unfold within us?" Yami questioned Angel as Kage helped him sit up.

Angel turned to face the leader of the group. Their eyes locked; Yami's filled with pain and rage, but Angel's were filled with many emotions... there was too many to be deciphered. Brooke; Brooklyn and Hera looked to Angel, waiting to hear her reply. She stayed silent; feeling his pain and experiencing as if it were happening to her came first off. She then saw what had happened to him and the effects too happened to her, as if they were one. However; no matter how much she was displaying his past, none of the others could see what she was seeing in her eyes, the eyes kept his past a secret, not allowing them to be spilt out to the world.

"By killing me you'll only bring the end to your kind far quicker than you've known. Your life source is entwined with mine. My existence is the key to your life source; without me, you'll be nothing but rotten corpses within fifteen minutes. Your corpses will look as if they've been dead and buried over a thousand years." Angel replied with upmost honesty.

"So us trying to destroy you; would be us trying to destroy ourselves?" Ty asked with curiosity.

"If you believe it or not; the results will be found out if you kill me now." Angel remarked.

Silence soon drifted through each of them. Yami pondered upon what was spoken; his mind altered in his plans, which now turned to remorse. Brooklyn and Brooke stood their dumbfounded whilst Hera was just showing a little of how shocked she truly is. The other five guys were shaken up with shock; they were shocked beyond belief, especially with the fact that Angel had given them. They had almost ended their lives if it hadn't been for the three 'intruders', who had come to rescue Angel. Yami was deep in thought; going over the facts given, were they the truth? Or were they a lie that was to just buy some time so that she could escape?

The remorse shifted into anger and Angel could tell that his mind had decided that her words were lies. He lifted his head and was instantly welcomed by a pair of seriously deadly pair of midnight blue eyes. Well; welcomed isn't the right words to be used, as at that moment, she hates him more than anything else that had wanted to take her life previously. Kage had no clue on what Yami was thinking; but he allowed himself to set aside his brother for moment of his thoughts, just to think on what he truly thought all along. Was it truly necessary to get rid of her existence? Now that the truth has been set out; the answer to that is quite obvious, is what Kage had thought till he noticed that the atmosphere became tight and heavy.

He looked to Angel to see that her eyes brimmed with serious deadliness. Eyes he's not once set his eyes on before, they were worse than his brother's when he was in a terrible rage. Suddenly seeing her eyes proved terrible threats still existed; but the thought of why she suddenly turned like that still lingered, until he noticed who she was directing it all out. It was Yami! The direction of those eyes was directed at his brother; but why was now the question. Kage didn't dare look at his brother's face; probably knowing that something crossed his mind, and he wasn't letting it go.

"How foolish must your mind go Yami? I speak the truth; and only the truth. If I were to ever have caused such pain upon another just by my existence; then by all means, I would have allowed you to kill me, just so you can live without pain. But no; I didn't allow that because my life is what is keeping you alive. This is why I keep saying I'm not the one to be causing you the pain you're enduring. Take the truth into consideration Yami; why aren't you in pain now? Now you've discovered why you shouldn't end my life; it will only cause your downfall." Angel spoke with slight harshness; but she was hoping that it would get through to him.

"How do I know that all your words are not lies? How do I know you're not doing it just so you get away; so that you can continue to live on? How do I know?" Yami spoke deadly.

"You know the answers to those questions Yami; you've only got to look deeper inside yourself and you've found them. But there is one question that you're desperately trying to ask; isn't there? Now; if I remember correctly, isn't it... 'If our lives are entwined; how do we break that so we can live separately without having to worry on the other?'?" Angel spoke.

Yami silenced himself as the true question was spoken. He shook his head; forcing down the words of that she was lying. He wanted to hear her out before he can calculate and misjudge her; without knowing what she had planned. So far; she hasn't tried to escape out of all the chances she's had, so maybe hearing her out could help the situation. Her eyes changed back to their kind state; she walked over and knelt in front of Yami, staring him straight in the eye. He could see the kindness she holds within those delicate blue eyes; eyes that could suck you in for eternity. How could he not have noticed before? The eyes that held the most angelical presence of all; and he was trying to destroy that because he was being selfish.

"I know how to break that connection; if only you'll give me a chance." She spoke gently.

"If it doesn't work...? Then what?!" Yami questioned.

"I'll allow you to kill me of course."

The joke wasn't even in her voice; the words were meant, she meant the words she had just spoken. Hera's eyes were wide open; wondering what the hell was she doing, Brooke had her mouth agape as she stared at her friend. Brooklyn scratched the back of his head thinking that it was pointless in coming here. All six males gasped and looked at her shocked; wondering why someone would throw their lives away for nothing. Angel had a sincere yet kind expression as she held a small smile on her gentle but angelical features. She then picked up the knife that was only a few feet away from her; she pressed it against her arm, causing blood to slowly make its way down her arm and onto the floor. She held the knife; pointing the handle towards Yami, gesturing for him to take it.

He took the knife slightly confused at first; till Angel placed her hand over his and pushed down on the knife, which went into his arm, drawing blood. It slipped down his arm and onto the ground. Yami gave her a look of deadliness; but Angel moved her cut arm over his one, and squeezed the wound so that more blood could flow. It trailed down her arm again; this time it landed on his wound, which sizzled and stung at first, but it soon cleared as both wounds began to heal. Yami looked at the used-to-be-wounded-arm dumbfounded. Angel gave a smile before standing up; Yami watched her as she did so.

"The connection is no longer; you're free, your werewolf lives will no longer be taunted with pain from my existence. We are different beings; which must stay separate, as we are not one of the same. Just be safe; and don't let any human beings see you." She spoke gently. "And don't worry about them three; I'll get them to keep it a secret." She also stated with a wink after she had seen his face turn to the three behind her.

Yami and his group were deeply happy about what was done; so they thanked her, with their passion and emotions welled deep within their words. After a long farewell; Angel with Brooke linked to her arm in happiness, Hera who walked beside the pair, and Brooklyn who walked a little behind, made their way back to the surface, where they walked out into the open. However; the atmosphere was no longer how they had first felt it to be; it was no light and filled with life, and the entire place was peaceful. The house too felt different. They moved away from the house and through the amazing scenery that they all seemed to be in bliss with.

They all turned around to face the house. It was no longer in need of demolition; it looked brand new. The house was a two storey house; with it having a smallish width. Angel smiled gently at the lively building before turning around to leave the place behind for a long time. Brooke; who was still attached to her arm, was pulled along like a rag doll, even though she didn't mind at all. Hera turned and ran to catch up with the pair; and Brooklyn just walked to catch up with them.


	19. Chapter 19

Considered Good or Evil?

The sun finally broke through the darkness of the night; lighting everything in its direct path. Trees brightened showing their bright not dark colours. Colours patterned the sky along with the clouds; creating a fiery effect for all those who looked up at it. The earth bustled with life as the animals began to wake for the day. Birds twittered and chirped as they flew or soar into the sky. Before the wake of human beings; an atmosphere of peace swept through the land. However; the humans that prefer nature to their own kind, would absolutely love this fanatic experience.

Brooklyn broke out into a yawn as the four of them continued to walk through the streets; on their way to go back to their homes. Brooke not once had removed herself as she still clung onto Angel for dear life. Hera was facing the pair; watching with amusement as the two friends were reunited. She looked to Brooklyn; noticing that no one was paying attention to him, so in thought, she walked back to walk beside him. He gave her a look she knew all too well what he was questioning; it was her actions that he was questioning. She just gave a smile as her reply and looked back to the females in front with a gentle smile spreading across her face.

"My sister really has a close relationship with her. But the thing I don't get is; why do you both look similar, are you twins?" He asked.

"Look Brooklyn; I'm not even human to be her twin. In due time you'll know what that means." She replied.

"Then what are you to her then?" He then asked; clearly showing his eagerness.

"A guardian; which she has yet to know about. I've been in the background; secretly protecting her. I've known how danger works; so I know that when danger springs into action, it will direct itself at her." She once again replied.

They both became silent as they both stuck to their thoughts as they watched the pair in front. Brooke was whining like a child; trying to get the other to do something, probably something fun is what ran through Hera's and Brooklyn's mind. The buildings passed by gradually as they all made their way slowly through the streets; as they were tired and wanted to relax their muscles. However; Brooke seemed to be the only one that wanted to mess around and play, as she was trying to do everything in her power just to get her friend to do something fun. However; even she was tired but refused to show it. Brooke was just stubborn in showing her tiredness.

'**Brooklyn; yo, you there?'**

'Why wouldn't I be? I haven't been sleep yet; due to saving some girl.'

'**That 'some girl' is very precious and important to me. So watch your mouth kid.'**

'You mean this is the person you wanted me to save? A...'

'**Could you finish the rest of your sentence nimrod; so I know what you think of her?'**

'No; you may not know what I think of your precious girl, so go and annoy her seeming as you love her so much.'

'**Brooklyn; I already have a wife, besides, I'm a bit-beast, she's a human like you.'**

'Who's your wife Zeus? I'm sure just telling me her name won't hurt.'

'**Her name's Hera alright? Now will you stop pestering me?'**

'Wait a minute; right beside me is a female named Hera.'

'**She's human; dumbass.'**

'I asked her if she was your 'precious' girl's twin; she said to me she wasn't even human to be her twin. What's that mean?'

'**What else did she tell you?'**

'When I asked; 'what are you to her then?' She replied with, 'a guardian, which she has yet to know about.' And that she's been in the background; secretly protecting her.'

'**Ah; now I understand, she's taken human form. Clever girl I must say.'**

'Zeus; who is she?'

'**She's a bit-beast; more importantly, she's my wife, Brooklyn.'**

'So I had a crush on your wife when I first met her!'

'**You... WHAT? Brooklyn; tell me you just didn't say that to me, me of all bit-beasts?'**

'Sorry; but it ain't my fault, your wife, can look so good in human form.'

'**Ok I overreacted there; your right about that, she not only went into human form, but she made herself look a bit like her master didn't she?'**

'Yes; I have to say she does look like your 'precious' girl. Wait... why is she so precious to you?'

'**I was her former bit-beast and guardian; but I was denied it and was forced to become yours. Hey; at least I don't regret sticking beside you, I mean you're a great human being.'**

'Wow; talk about intense! So who is she anyways? I was never told her name and her name hasn't been mentioned by anyone.'

'**Her name's Angel; and Brooklyn, do try not to go all love-y dove-y on her would ya?'**

'How would you know that?'

'**Hello; I can hear your thoughts and feel your emotions, dude I'm not that blind and ignorant.'**

'Sorry; anyways, how much do you know about her?'

'**Almost everything actually; she talked to me a hell of a lot when she was finally able to speak.'**

'Oh ok; well is there anything important that-'

They stood in front of BEGA's front doors by the time Hera had brought him back to reality. All the females were looking at him; all the attention caused him to become nervous. Brooke could see some pink in his cheeks due to his nervousness; so she silently giggled about it. Then he noticed that Angel's gaze was upon his; studying him as she only examined his facial features. He turned to face her; instantly blushing ever so slightly as her midnight blue eyes was directly facing him and only him. Due to him being a twin; his sister was able to pick it up of what he was feeling, but certain times she was ignorant towards them.

"Angel; I'd like you to meet my big twin brother; Brooklyn, and Hera." Brooke announced.

"It's nice to meet you both; and I really appreciate you both coming with Brooke to save me, but next time... don't do it again, your lives could be in jeopardy." Angel spoke firmly yet caringly.

"Glad to know you care and all; but that ain't gonna happen, you see, it's my duty to keep you out of all dangers." Hera exclaimed.

"What are you? My bit-beast?" She remarked.

"You don't want me to answer that." Hera stated.

"And why is that? Because I really do want you to answer that." She commented.

"We'll talk about it later; because, we do need to catch up Angel. Trust me; we do know each other, it's just our memories were wiped clean." Hera finished.

"You're going to argue the fact that you'll still risk your life to save someone?" Angel asked as she turned to face Brooklyn.

"Only ones that are really important to someone I'm close to." He answered.

Angel sighed as she realised that arguing with them was just a waste of breath and time. When she looked at Hera; she felt something stir inside her, like a connection, a feeling that something or someone was calling out to her. She shrugged it off as Brooke pulled on her arm slightly. She mentally smiled at her friend as she saw her childish demeanour was finally breaking through. Angel almost gasped out loud as she just remembered something from her childhood. She was friends were Brooke back then; and in that memory was a young boy, he looked similar to Brooklyn. In fact it was Brooklyn; as she was visiting her friend that day, and Brooklyn was invited to join them by his sister. Now; she knows why she'd thought she met him somewhere before.

"I must have been blind to not have realised." Angel blurted.

"What makes you say that?" Brooke asked.

"I've met your brother before; in the past, when we were children. I was visiting your home that day; it was the first time I met him." Angel spoke.

"You remembered? I knew you'd remember sooner or later." Brooke said as she hugged Angel.

Angel returned the hug just as passionately. Brooklyn was proud that his sister had a true friend that wouldn't ditch her for nothing. Hera loved to see the smile upon Angel's face; it was what always made her happy, whenever Angel smiled her true smiles. But something seemed slightly different about Brooklyn though; it was what Hera had noticed as she looked to him. His mind was different; as if he had required some newly found information that's caused his mind to wonder about many things. This type of sense is what Hera does; sensing people's change in both mind and body, it's kind of like a communication skill, it helps to tell you when somebody's upset.

"Brooklyn; you've required information, important information, haven't you?" Hera asked him.

"How ever did you know?" He asked showing he was surprised; when clearly he wasn't.

"Who provided you with the information?" She asked him without telling him how she knew.

"No point hiding things from you; unless you'll think I'm crazy of course." He replied.

"Why would I think you're crazy Brooklyn?" She asked.

"Because; my supplier of information is my bit-beast. I've gained information about you and Angel." He replied.

"Zeus; I should have known. God I was so blind to the fact." She said mockingly to herself.

She knew Zeus; and she didn't think he was crazy, that must mean the facts given to Brooklyn were true. Brooklyn thought a major apology to his bit-beast; now knowing, that he should never doubt his bit-beast again. After all; it's clearly shown that he was right so far, nothing seems to have showed he was a liar at any point. Brooklyn soon entered reality again when he noticed that Hera walked over to the girls and began to talk to them. However; it seemed that Hera wasn't going to leave him out of the conversation, as she had pulled him with her when she went over to speak to the pair.


	20. Chapter 20

Considered Good or Evil?

Time had passed and the four separated into two groups. Brooke stayed with her brother to catch up on the many things that they've missed out in each other's lives. Hera went with Angel; already knowing that her mind was intrigued by her words. Besides; Hera knew that she'd have to go with Angel anyways, as she'd have to protect her from anymore oncoming dangers, which may lurk around the corner. So far; silence bestowed upon the two females as they walked through the street. Hera knew that many questions were swirling around in Angel's mind; and yet, confusing as it is, Hera knew the answers to all of them. All she now had to do was to wait for Angel to speak her questions.

The silence seemed like it wouldn't be lifted. Hera wanted to start the conversation to break the awful silence; but no words sprang to mind, she hadn't a clue on where to begin. On the other hand; Angel knew exactly what to say, but her mind wouldn't process itself to let her talk. The words were ready to come straight out; however, it seemed the brain was struggling to allow it to happen. Her heart knew the words and it too was desperate to speak them; but the logical side, her brain, wouldn't stimulate or muster the courage to send the words out. Had fear for the answers froze her brain? Did she want to know the answers? Will knowing the answers change anything? Or is it; she already knew the answers?

"Who are you Hera?" Were the first words that broke the silence; but an uncomfortable atmosphere flew right on passed, but still lingered.

"What are you on about silly? I'm Hera; a very old friend." She wasn't exactly lying; she was indeed a very old friend, but she spoke to try and cover up the facts, which were deemed futile within her mind.

"You're not even human; Hera." Angel stated so simply.

Hera stopped in her tracks; absolute shock written on her face, as if she had seen a horrid sight of a dead body. Angel had stopped when she spoke her last sentence; so Hera was a few steps in front of her. Angel was looking at the ground; her fringe shadowed her eyes, her arms stayed still by her sides. Hera downcast her eyes in sadness; she looked as if she was ready to cry out. Since she had no fringe; her hair was side parted to her left, clipped back in place by some hairclips, her eyes were completely shown, along with her emotions that brimmed in her eyes. The two stood like robots waiting for a command to spring them to life.

"You're right; I'm not human." Her words came out with sadness along with the sign of anger, as if she was angry of not being a human.

"Then elaborate it for me; because, I don't understand." She looked up at Hera with eyes of sternness. "Explain to me; what the hell am I?"

Hera doesn't answer and keeps quiet. Her eyes stayed downcast; focusing on particularly nothing. Angel kept her gaze upon her; looking as if she was staring her out. She felt her powerful gaze; but never lifted her head to meet the gaze, just allowed it to cast her out. Angel wasn't looking at her to cast her out; she just merely wanted answers. Hera's lustrous black hair seemed to have lost its shine as the dullness stood out brightly; even though the sun was shining down upon the world, without any clouds surrounding it, or anywhere else in sight. Angel soon moved her gaze elsewhere; having a feeling it was causing Hera some discomfort.

"Hera; please explain to me. I know you know something because I feel the connection between the two of us." Tears formed but didn't fall.

"Angel; please understand, all I know is that I'm your bit-beast, everything else, I don't know. My memory has been wiped like yours; I don't know anything more than you do."

"So not every question you can answer?"

"No; my knowledge is limited. About you and I; I know nothing of, but other things that don't relate to us, I know about."

"I'm so sorry; I had no idea... forgive me"

"Already forgiven; I can't hold a grudge against my master can I?"

"I guess not"

They both looked at each other and begun to laugh at what just happened. Both their spirits lifted greatly and they laughed with innocence. Their laughter soon died down and they looked at each other with a smile. They begun to walk side by side once more and begun to talk about other things. Every once in a while they would giggle freely as they walked; not once did they stop for anything, they were heading home, well to Angel's home anyways.

"You just disappeared Brooklyn. I was worried sick about you; I looked everywhere but I couldn't find you. Where'd you go?"

"Brooke; I'm sorry, it's just... it felt like the best thing to do... at the time."

"But Brooklyn... it wasn't fair; you left me all on my own, I didn't know what to do. I thought you'd died; I cried for days on end... I really missed you."

"I'm sorry sis; I now know that it was wrong of me to just have left like that."

Brooklyn pulled his weeping sister in a big yet warm embrace. They had already reached BEGA and were inside Brooklyn's bedroom; there was nowhere else to put Brooke, so he let her have his bed whilst he slept on the floor. At the very moment; Brooklyn was sitting crossed legged on the floor with Brooke sitting in his lap, crying on his shoulder, as he consoled her. Her long orange hair really hadn't changed much; but the length has doubled in length, Brooklyn thought in his mind, as he continued to comfort her. When she cries; she's as vulnerable as a baby, as she ignores the rest of the world and lets her emotions out.

"How'd you end up with Angel after I left?"

"I was out looking for you when she came walking in the park of where I was looking for you. I challenged her without knowing who she was..." She looked into her brother's eyes and noticed that look of saying; 'You could recognise her'. "She'd changed over the years you know. I hadn't recognised her till later on in the battle."

"Well I haven't known her as long as you; so I didn't even know it were her, till she brought up a forgotten memory." They both smiled at each other; but something sprung to his mind. "Didn't you say to her that you knew she'd remember?"

"Yeah; I did. Why? Has something come up Brooklyn?"

"No; it's just, quite confusing really. I mean; did something happen to her, or something?"

"Or something... she's got amnesia. The doctors said that she's lucky to remember those who were close to her; meaning she'd remember me and the rest of us, but everybody else she'd met, she won't have a clue about." Brooke stated rather sadly.

"What do you mean by the rest of us?" Brooklyn gave that hint of curiosity.

"Cecil; Dia, Ella, Faye, Mr Dickinson; oh, you haven't met them have you? Sorry; I should be more specific."

"These people; they're your beyblading group?"

"Yep; we just haven't been in the competitions for a while, a long while, to be more precise."

Brooklyn let out a soft chuckle due to her statement on being out of the competition. Brooke looked up at him with a cross look; not happy with the fact that he's laughing at her. She got up grumbling over the fact that he was being rather rude; he soon stopped laughing and watched her plonk down on the bed, with her back facing him. He then knew that she was mad with him. In truth; he had no idea why she was mad with him, but he went over to her, sat on the edge of the bed, and tried to talk it out with her. But she was being rather stubborn about it as she kept turning away from him whenever he tried to face her.

He tried once more to face her directly; but she got off the bed and moved away from him. He sighed in frustration; but tried to reframe himself from showing it. He was that frustrated he had to try hard to keep it to a minimum; so that Brooke wouldn't be able to notify this and make advantage of it, as she normally does whenever she gets mad. He scratched the top of his head with his right hand in annoyance; not truly knowing what to do. He knew that he was in a tight but serious situation; for if he didn't get it sorted between them, she wouldn't talk with him till it does get sorted out. But at this rate; they'd never get it sorted out.

"Brooke; if I said or did anything to have offended you in anyway, I'm sorry."

"Just what was so funny when I stated that we haven't been in a competition for a long time?"

"It wasn't what you had said; it was what I had imagined is all."

"And what had you imagined?"

"Only that you and your friends were slacking off; not bothering to enter the competitions."

"I'm not lazy Brooklyn..."

"I wasn't proposing that. It was just funny when I imagined it because I know you'd never slack off; and if you did, it would be funny."

"I guess; this time it is my fault, I didn't see it from your perspective and I misjudged you. I thought you were just laughing at me."

"We're in the clear then; right?"

"Yeah; we are..."

Brooklyn grabbed his sister by surprise and started to tickle her immensely. They dropped to the floor out of Brooke's surprise; but Brooklyn continued to tickle her, causing her to never stopped laughing. Her hysteric laughter rang out loudly in the room as it bounced off the walls; due to the fact that the room was sound proof. He felt like continuing the tickling to let her know who was still older; stronger and faster; but he stopped as he knew that she was having a hard time to breathe. She slowly lifted herself till she was able to sit on her knees; she glared playfully at her brother, who in return, gave a smile.

"Thank goodness; she's safe."

"For now at least; Hera will continue to protect her for sure."

"What about Zeus? He'll try to gain contact with her; even if they talk mind to mind."

"Yes; that may be true, but there wasn't any law written or spoken about him not talking to her."

"What if he darkens her mind; heart and soul? What then?"

"You may be right about that; Zeus could actually be a threat..."

"**Enough; Zeus is no threat. We've discussed with Zeus some new laws; he even agreed to them, so do not pester him, thinking that he's breaking the laws, when he's not."**

"We are dreadfully sorry Milord."

"Milord; aren't Dragoon, Dranzer, Driger, Draciel and Strata-Dragoon supposed to be here?"

"**No; they've got their masters' already, they don't need to be held in this world no longer, only when they desire to visit or return."**

"As you wish; Milord."

Kitty: *Stretches* Chapter 20 Complete

Angel: Hera's my bit-beast, awesome ^^

Brooke: Yay; Angel's not dead

Brooklyn: Least those six males won't be after her anymore

Kitty: Yep; all in a day's work

Angel: Or more *Giggles*

Kitty: Don't let them know; well actually this took a day to do so :P

Angel: Go on; continue with your childishness

Brooklyn: Calm down you two

Brooke: Yeah; what he said

Kitty: Shut it annoying twins

Hera: Yahoo; hellos everybody's

Angel: Hiya Hera

Hera: I've got to be going

Brooklyn: You just got here

Hera: I'm escaping your bit-beast dummy

Zeus: Hera; come on, don't run

Hera: Bye *Runs*

Zeus: *Goes after her*

Kitty: Weird

Brooklyn: You said it

Angel: See ya soon

Kitty: Bye-bye


	21. Chapter 21

Considered Good or Evil?

~With Boris ~

'How much longer must I wait? Without Tyson having all his members assembled; I cannot conduct the seven Vs seven match that everyone's desperate to watch.'

Boris thought with his teeth gritted so tightly together due to his overpowering rage that was burning through his being like a fire. Boris had to postpone the match under certain circumstances that happened during the two month period that was set before the match against BEGA and the BBA G Revolution.

One of the circumstances was the fact that Brooklyn somehow was so tired that he slept for an amazingly long period. This was never found out as Brooklyn reframed from telling anyone where he'd been and what had happened. However; when he came back from wherever he went, he brought along a female that was so identical to him. He had asked if she was allowed to stay; but she would not be joining. This was never found out either; the pair of them was just as secretive as someone who couldn't talk.

The second circumstances were due to Tyson needing more time to prepare his team. If he intended to use the other members that had recently joined in to oppose BEGA, he'd need all the time he can get just to have them oppose a small threat to BEGA. Since Boris wanted everyone to overview as someone who has a dream for every child to become pro in bey-blading; he couldn't deny Tyson's request for more time for preparation.

'No matter; this extra time has been of most beneficial, as we speak, my seven selectors for my team have already been assembled and been practising to become more honed with their skills and talents. Be prepared Tyson; for the biggest thrashing you'd received in a lifetime.'

Boris smirked and chuckled with this new statement he thought up. Watching the match commence and seeing Tyson lose in front of all the world was exactly what he wanted to see during the time that the actual battle sets out. He has high hopes in his team; believing completely that his team would win no matter what.

He stood at the window; looking out through the blinds, he saw Brooklyn lying out in the sun, hands behind his head and his eyes closed as he bathed in the light. A smirk cruelled onto his harsh features; due to being in deep thought, Boris hadn't heard the knock on the door and the person that had entered either.

'Yes; Tyson will be personally defeated by you Brooklyn, my own little secret weapon'

Boris was still too distracted to have noticed the newcomer in his office till the newcomer coughed gaining his attention immediately. He turned around only to face Hiro; who still wore black sunglasses over his eyes, and the BEGA outfit, but in his own style. Boris regarded him with a stern look before a smirk appeared upon his features.

"Brooklyn is progressing well; but he still remains distant and has that ignorance about him that tends to keep people at a certain range away from him. Other than that; he's progressing well but his attention could be a hundred percent focused on the activities."

Hiro stood firmly still; as if he were a statue that looked exactly like a human, with human skin and all. Boris gave a smirk; happy with the good news, apart from the fact that Brooklyn wasn't exactly having full percentage interest in the activities he was doing. Seeming the expression upon Boris's face; Hiro seemed to have nothing in mind that could suggest that Boris was unhappy or disapproved of the fact that Brooklyn wasn't paying attention in any of the activities.

"If that is all then you're dismissed Hiro. I'm sure that I have no further use of you at the moment. Till then..."

Hiro walked out the room without turning back to take a glimpse of Boris. Without hesitating to walk forward; he took his time as he walked down the lengthened corridor that was painted with a grey colour. His shoes clapped against the floor; whilst his arms swung forwards and backwards in a symmetrical pattern. However; his movements were not of his importance at the moment, ever since the disappearance of the two he intended to get to join BEGA, he's been rather smug, and that's what bother's Hiro.

'You may be planning something Boris; but I assure you, there's something I know which you do not. I advise you stay away from Celestial Divinity's leader; she's the most dangerous, and I've learnt this through experience.'

Hiro thought without as much as a smirk upon his face. If Hiro were like everyone else; which he is not, he'd have a smirk with triumph as he has information that Boris does not. This information is of significance as Boris is trying to recruit the leader of Celestial Divinity; and as Hiro had thought, is a very dangerous plot as he doesn't know what he's getting himself into.

~Angel's pov~

Six months has passed since the time I almost lost my life; yet again. Hera; as I had found out is my bit-beast and she saved me. Still; she puzzles me! All her actions states that she's clearly human and that she was messing with my mind about being my bit-beast; but at times, times when that clearly states she is not human, is when she's speaking another language or when she's speaking from ancient times.

Her true form also bothers me as well; I've only seen and spoken to her whilst she's in human form. All the time that I've known she's my bit-beast; she's not even gone back in her blade since that rescue. I've actually considered if it's possible for her to return to her true form; I've also considered if it were possible if she could send her power to me whilst she's in human form, it's... she's just too strange to comprehend.

About four months ago; I heard that the head of BEGA, named Boris, as I was told by Mr. Dickinson, has postponed the match till Tyson, the leader of the rebellion, had all his preparations of his team of seven complete and established to a good enough standard. With all my heart; I've been secretly cheering Tyson and his rebel friends on, hoping that they'd be able to win in this battle.

Searching the skies with my eyes; I found no disturbances that would normally cause me to drift to my thoughts. The white fluffy clouds gradually passed by; but at a snail's pace. A small smile made its way on my features.

"Angel; lighten' up it's not like Yami and his posse are coming back. Therefore; there's nothing to worry about and nothing to be so alert for. Relax; enjoy the time you've got, I mean, you're free ain't ya, you've got all the time in the world to do anything."

I turned towards Hera; a childish smile spread across her features. We're so alike; it's hard not to see the resemblance, everyone will think that we're twins for sure. Due to the twin ordeal; is it possible that we're the opposite as well? Well at the moment; that's what it appears to be like, I'm in a right dismal mood, whilst she's in an energetic mood, and I thought it'd be different to that.

I'm the one that should be happy; after all, I've still got my soul intact with my body, and I'm alive. I think with that incident with Yami; I think I've become so alert and defensive I can't think how I use to anymore. It seems that my mood's dampened and changed so indifferently to anyone else who's been put into any situation similar to mine.

"Hera... we must talk about what's too happen now, you can't stay in human form forever can you?"

Hera halted in chasing a butterfly. Her, once, outstretched arms, fell to her sides. Her bangs shadowed her eyes; her mouth set into a thin line, the atmosphere around her changed so quickly that it surprised me completely.

Hera's lustrous black hair flower in the breeze, her white thin strapped tank top and short red pleated skirt too blew in the breeze. My red tank top and black pleated skirt mostly stayed still as I wasn't standing like Hera, however, my white blonde hair did move gently.

The silence drifted between them; yet, it wasn't comforting as I would have liked to have had it. I watched Hera expectantly; curiosity inched every part of my midnight blue eyes, wondering what was wrong with my counterpart...Hera; is actually the other side of me, whenever I was having a mood; either a dark atmosphere or one that has an equality of being at a good advantage point, she'd be the opposite of what I was being. This is why her hair is the opposite to mine; well one of the reasons.

"Yes... you're right, we must talk about it. Even the point where I cannot be in this form much longer than I had expected..."

Her words were different so was her voice...she sounded like the old her again, one of dangerous ambitions with that feisty temper that could easily snap. Her voice told me that... she was ready to snap at the slightest word that was said wrong. Maybe it wasn't the right time to have suggested something like that, but it must have been said... and as I always say, better have it done sooner than later.


End file.
